


Вчера, сегодня, завтра

by timmy_failure



Category: Iron Man Noir, Marvel, Marvel Noir
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В сентябре сорок первого года Железный Человек, возвращаясь с задания, совершил аварийную посадку в Карпатах, где Капитан Америка весьма своевременно пришел ему на выручку. Двум героям предстоит вместе разведать подозрительную деятельность нацистов в таинственном замке, но Капитан Америка хранит секреты, которые могут разрушить наметившуюся дружбу задолго до того, как она успеет окрепнуть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Look here, look back, look ahead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/160223) by [marinarusalka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinarusalka/pseuds/marinarusalka). 



> Иллюстрации: MarvelGirl и arisun  
> Бета: Альнаира
> 
> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/250108).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [](http://s2.uploads.ru/JxkHp.gif) [](http://www.slowmotion.ru/movies/avengers/marvel-bb2013.jpg)

**Сентябрь 1941 г.**   
_Северная Трансильвания_

Тони Старк не паниковал по пустякам. Час назад он мог не без оснований заявить, что не паникует вообще, но сейчас он падал, утратив контроль, летел вверх тормашками сквозь завывающую темноту навстречу столкновению, выжить после которого не было никаких шансов. Паника казалась самой здравой реакцией. 

Он попытался дотянуться до вытяжного кольца в нагрудной пластине брони, но гидравлика отказала полностью, и каждое движение превратилось в испытание силы и выносливости. Давешняя молния поджарила броню с концами, превратив самый передовой летательный аппарат в мире в бесполезную жестянку. Которая вот-вот обречена была стать очень плоской жестянкой, если парашют не раскроется. Тони выругался и рывком продвинул руку к кольцу. Сколько ещё падать? Когда началась гроза, он пролетал над Карпатами. Может, уже давно поздно, от парашюта не будет проку и он в любой момент размажется кляксой на одном из живописных трансильванских пиков. 

_«Не думай об этом, просто тянись дальше»._

Краем глаза он увидел блеснувшую молнию. Последовавший за ней раскат грома обрушился до того, как Тони успел начать отсчёт. Близко, слишком близко. Ещё одного попадания он не выдержит. Тони стиснул зубы. Рука проползла ещё сантиметр, и Тони показалось, что закованные в перчатки пальцы заскребли по металлу. Посмотреть вниз и проверить не было решительно никакой возможности, оставалось только шарить вслепую и надеяться на лучшее. 

Резкий рывок раскрывшегося парашюта отдался во всём теле и выбил из него дух. Восторженный возглас вышел полузадушенным кашлем. Тони было наплевать: главное, что его падение ощутимо замедлялось. После посадки на нём места живого не останется, но зато он приземлится хотя бы относительно целым. 

Следующая молния сверкнула ещё ближе предыдущей. Тони показалось, что она ударила откуда-то с земли. Глупо, конечно, но с другой стороны, он уже не мог сказать, где верх, а где низ. Через пару мгновений после вспышки что-то глухо ударило Тони по шлему, и броня загудела под чередой посыпавшихся следом ударов. Тони падал сквозь деревья, сшибая собой ветки. Это значило, что до земли оставалось всего ничего, и вот-вот... 

Наверное, он отключился на пару секунд, потому что следующим ощущением, которое он осознал, был пронизывающий холод. В рот хлынула вода. Тони закашлялся и сплюнул, но воды только прибыло, прежде чем он успел сделать вдох. Чёртову броню заливало, и он должен был её снять, обязан был выбраться до того, как захлебнётся… 

Двигаться не в свободном падении оказалось легче, но, может, это перспектива безрадостной смерти на дне придала ему сил. Тони потребовалась всего пара секунд, чтобы расстегнуть крепления на правом локте и высвободиться из перчатки. С одной свободной рукой стало намного проще. Тони содрал с себя шлем, стянул вторую перчатку, наплечники… чем больше частей брони он с себя стряхивал, тем ощутимее становилось течение. Он приземлился в бурную ледяную реку, раздувшуюся от льющегося с неба дождя. Берег был совсем рядом, только руку протяни, но он был крутым и каменистым. Чтобы вылезти по нему, Тони потребовалось бы снять с себя остатки костюма. 

В теории, во всяком случае. На деле Тони сбросил нагрудную и спинную пластины, прежде чем стало ясно, что течение было слишком сильным. Оставшаяся броня с грехом пополам пригвоздила его к месту, но если он высвободит ноги, то его просто сметёт. 

Снова накатила паника. Все силы Тони уходили только на то, чтобы держать голову над водой, но из-за ливня толку от этого было мало. Интересно, он умрёт от переохлаждения или всё же утонет раньше? 

— Дай руки! 

Видимо, к нему уже пришли галлюцинации. Шансы услышать настоящий человеческий голос в такой глуши были мизерными. Шансы услышать голос американца, с едва уловимым акцентом Восточного Манхэттена… 

— Дай руки, живо! 

Слова прозвучали за долю секунды до следующей молнии, ударившей где-то вдали, ниже по течению. Света хватило, чтобы разглядеть на берегу силуэт, тянущийся к Тони. Галлюцинация получалась весьма убедительной и непротиворечивой. Тони потянулся силуэту навстречу, две большие руки ухватили его за запястья и потянули. 

Было больно. Падение его здорово потрепало, а полоскание в ледяной воде не особо хорошо сказалось на ушибленных мышцах. Тони казалось, что его руки выдернутся из суставов ещё до того, как он выберется из чёртовой реки. Закованные в броню ступни не желали удерживать его на берегу, только добавляя мёртвого груза. 

— Я не смогу подняться! — крикнул он. Может, будет лучше, если его просто отпустят. Его спасителю ни за что на свете не удержать вес залитой водой брони в одиночку, так зачем ему пропадать вместе с Тони?  
— Ничего, — ответил ровный, уверенный голос, надёжный, как хватка на запястьях Тони. — Держись, главное. Я не отпущу. 

Он говорил и продолжал тянуть. Тони почувствовал, как его вытаскивают из реки, наперекор законам притяжения и здравому смыслу. Грудь и лицо проехались по камням, но Тони от холода почти ничего не почувствовал, да и слишком устал, чтобы обращать внимание. И потом, он за сегодня уже трижды должен был погибнуть. Пара ссадин и царапин были бросовой ценой за чудо. 

Ещё рывок, и Тони оказался на берегу, распластавшись на животе в грязи и пытаясь перевести дыхание. Он бы не возражал полежать так ещё, но крепкие руки уже перевернули его на спину, помогли сесть и вытерли с лица грязь. Голова Тони безвольно откинулась на что-то надежное, тёплое — Тони с трудом сообразил, что это, наверное, было плечо таинственного спасителя. 

— Ты не ранен?..  
— Я в полном порядке, — с присвистом выдохнул Тони и потерял сознание.

✦ ✦ ✦ 

Первой мыслью Тони по пробуждению было: «О чёрт, что же я вчера пил?»

Помутнённому рассудку потребовалась пара минут, чтобы разделить общее паскудное состояние на конкретные ощущения. Ещё дольше до Тони доходило, что это не были знакомые боли совершенно заслуженного похмелья. События вспоминались урывками и наскоками: гроза из ниоткуда, молния, падение… 

Тони открыл глаза. Над ним нависало небо, обрамлённое с двух сторон камнями и землёй. Тони лежал в какой-то естественного происхождения ложбине с покатыми склонами. В воздухе пахло сырой землёй, подгнивающей травой, самую малость дымом костра и… кофе? Тони поднял голову и принюхался. Точно кофе. 

— Доброе утро, — сказали у него за спиной. Тони перекатился на бок и вытянул шею, чтобы посмотреть на говорящего. 

Его вчерашний спаситель сидел на корточках чуть поодаль, помешивая что-то в жестянке над походным костерком. Он однозначно радовал глаз, светловолосый и голубоглазый, по-киношному красивый, несмотря на небритость и налипшую грязь. Прошлой ночью, в темноте, Тони мог бы поклясться, что столкнулся с трёхметровым гигантом, но сейчас он понимал, что его спаситель был, может, самую малость выше него, но зато куда шире в плечах. 

— Привет, — сказал Тони. Вернее, проскрипел. Голос отказался работать как положено. Тони откашлялся, чтобы прочистить горло, и попробовал ещё раз: — Доброе утро.  
— Я кофе приготовил, — сказал незнакомец. — И завтрак. Но вам лучше одеться сначала. 

Одеться?.. Сообразительность, похоже, здорово его подводила, потому что до этой минуты он даже не замечал, что спелёнывающая его тяжёлая ткань одеждой не была. Тони высвободил руку и принялся ощупывать слои. Он был завёрнут в кокон колючего шерстяного одеяла, засунут в спальный мешок и укрыт сверху чем-то вроде сложенного парашюта. Одеяло, спальник и парашют были одинакового болотного цвета, однотонные, явно военные, хоть Тони и не увидел нигде отличительных знаков. 

Тони натянуто хохотнул.  
— Обычно парни покупают мне выпить пару раз, прежде чем раздеть. 

Блондин слегка покраснел, хотя слова Тони его явно рассмешили.  
— Извините. Но мне показалось, что не стоит оставлять вас в мокром. Возьмите, — он отвернулся за чем-то, затем встал, подавая Тони стопку сложенной одежды с сапогами сверху. — Я всё просушил над костром, как мог. 

Тони сел, борясь с желанием загородить грудь, когда покрывало сползло по пояс. Поздно было таиться. Тони протянул руки. 

Если у блондина и были какие-то соображения по поводу пластины из железа и стекла у Тони в груди, высказывать их он не стал. Он подал Тони его вещи, пробормотал: «Я посмотрю, как там завтрак» и вернулся к костру, словно ничего необычного не увидел. 

Тони выполз из своего кокона в прохладу осеннего утра и принялся спешно одеваться. Его гардероб был перепачкан в грязи, вещи не до конца просохли на швах и пахли рекой и дымом. На рубашке не хватало пары пуговиц, а на плече зияла прореха, но в остальном всё держалось отлично. Тони сделал мысленную пометку послать своему портному подарок по возвращению домой. 

Он зашнуровал сапоги и подошёл к костру.  
— Итак. Раз ты меня уже спас и увидел нагишом, то самое время представиться. 

Блондин, кажется, всерьёз смутился. Видимо, смотреть на голого Тони было в порядке вещей, но говорить об этом ему претило. Впрочем, он быстро оправился, отложил консервы, которые как раз открывал, и протянул руку. 

— Друзья зовут меня Кэпом, — сказал он.  
— Кэп так Кэп, — Тони пожал протянутую руку и сел. — А я…  
— Тони Старк, — кивнул Кэп. — Знаю. Читал ваши истории. В «Марвелсе».  
— Правда? — усмехнулся Тони. — Ты не похож на тех ребят, кому хочется проживать жизни других. 

Кэп улыбнулся. Улыбался он, оказывается, смущённо, и сразу выглядел намного моложе. Улыбка, вопреки здравому смыслу, показалась Тони знакомой, и у него перехватило дыхание. Ему даже пришлось отвернуться на минутку и поизучать землю, чтобы можно было смотреть на Кэпа, не прожигая его взглядом. 

— Мистер Старк? — Кэп мигом перестал улыбаться. — Вы в порядке?  
— Всё хорошо, — быстро ответил Тони. — Ты знаешь, только мои подчинённые обращаются ко мне на «вы». А те, кто выуживают меня из рек, зовут меня по имени.  
— Ладно. Тони, — Кэп немного расслабился, но взгляд его остался встревоженным. — Но ты уверен, что всё хорошо? Тебе вчера здорово досталось. 

Тони пожал плечами. 

— Я жив, почти цел и сейчас даже буду завтракать. На мой вкус, это попадает в категорию «в порядке». Кстати, я тебя поблагодарил? Потому что, ну… Спасибо.  
— Не за что, — ответил Кэп и взял в руки так и не вскрытую до конца банку консервов. — Ты предпочитаешь непойми чьё мясо с овощами холодным или разогретым?

✦ ✦ ✦ 

Мясо с овощами получилось слегка пригорелое по краям и едва прогретое в середине, но Тони в итоге съел почти всё. Кэп обошёлся батончиком шоколада, но, судя по тому, как он его грыз, это вполне мог быть и цемент. Кофе они пили по очереди прямо из жестянки, передавая её друг другу. Тони был куда лучше приспособлен к суровым полевым условиям, чем большинство тех, кто имел миллионные доходы, но он мог с уверенностью сказать, что это был худший завтрак в его жизни.

— Чёрт возьми, — пробормотал он, собирая ложкой жирные остатки со дна банки. — И как прикажете выигрывать войну, питаясь этим? Свободный мир обречён.  
— На фронте сражаются многие, — резко ответил Кэп. — И многих снабжают куда реже и куда хуже. Я молчу о гражданских. Я видел посылки из Польши — поверь, нам ещё повезло.  
— Эй, — Тони вскинул руки. — Я не жалуюсь. Я только хотел сказать, что сильнее зауважал каждого американского солдата, всего лишь. 

Кэп с сомнением на него покосился, но продолжил пить свой кофе без дальнейших замечаний. 

— Кстати, — сказал он после недолгого молчания, — не знаю, был ли от этого прок, но я вытащил твой доспех. Те части, что были на тебе, во всяком случае. Они вон там, — он махнул рукой позади себя, указывая на кучу железного лома, накрытую десантной курткой болотного цвета.  
— Спасибо, — вздохнул Тони. — Но ты, наверное, зря возился, — после молнии, падения и отмокания в воде среди обломков вряд ли осталась хоть одна работающая запчасть. Тони с хрустом поднялся на ноги, шагнул в сторону кучи и остолбенел. 

За горой брони, буднично прислонённый к камню, стоял красно-бело-синий вогнутый диск с громадной белой звездой в центре. 

— Господь милосердный, — ахнул Тони. — Ты Капитан Америка. Меня спас от верной смерти сам Капитан Америка. Я куплю миллион военных облигаций, когда доберусь домой. 

Он должен был сообразить раньше. Обычный человек, неважно, насколько тренированный, никогда бы не смог вытащить его из реки, а «Кэп» было такой очевидной кличкой, если подумать. Только вот раньше он не верил толком в Капитана Америку, потому что никому же в голову не приходило считать настоящим, скажем, Дядю Сэма. Для Тони Капитан Америка был просто ходячим агитплакатом, которого изобрёл какой-то ушлый крючкотворец в рекламном офисе. «Американский супер-солдат», как же. Тони считал, что человек в красно-бело-синем ансамбле был каким-то голливудским красавчиком. Или незадачливым призывником, которого выбрали за возмутительно красиво вылепленную челюсть и отправили вдохновлять впечатлительных молодых людей, чтобы шли добровольцами, и экзальтированных домохозяек, чтобы покупали сберегательные марки. Но увидеть его в горах, с жестянкой кофе у костра, было… было… 

— Почему ты молчал? — потребовал ответа Тони.  
— Извини, — Кэп чуть склонил голову и потёр затылок. — Просто как-то неловко бы вышло: «Привет, я Капитан Америка». Кто так говорит? 

И опять эта смущённая улыбка, опять знакомый наклон головы. Тони невольно шагнул вперёд и опрокинул жестянку от кофе, расплескав по траве гущу. 

— Тони? — Кэп вскочил и поддержал Тони под руку. — Что-то не так?  
— Нет. Я просто… — Тони помотал головой. Глупость какая. — Слушай, я знаю, что это странный вопрос ни с того ни с сего, но у тебя случайно в родственниках никого по имени Стив Роджерс нет?  
— Не знаю такого, — осторожно ответил Кэп.  
— Точно? То есть, о чём это я, конечно, точно, — Тони сел рядом с кучей брони. Ему вдруг стало холодно. Навалилась усталость, и разом напомнили о себе все синяки. — Не обращай внимания. Просто… у меня в Нью-Йорке был друг. Он бы сейчас смеялся до колик, если бы узнал, что ты мне его напомнил, — Стив, с его торчащими коленями и острыми локтями, который начинал задыхаться от малейшего переутомления, но всегда настаивал, что всё в порядке. Он бы посмеялся, конечно, только больше над собой, чем над Тони.  
— Прости, — сказал Кэп, и, судя по его голосу, ему правда было жаль. Тони не представлял, с чего вдруг Кэпу чувствовать себя виноватым.  
— Не за что извиняться. Ты-то ни при чём. Это я сентиментальный просто. 

Тони Старк и сентиментальность. Ничто не ново в этом мире.

✦ ✦ ✦ 

**Март 1940 г.**  
 _Нью-Йорк_

Ночной охранник в вестибюле и мальчишка-лифтёр встретили его изумлёнными взглядами. Тони их не винил. Он обычно не появлялся в офисе в десять вечера в пятницу, да ещё и в смокинге. Но этот учёный, с которым он завязал беседу на вечеринке у Ван Дайнов — Рейнольдс? Робертс? Точно, Ричардс — подал ему блестящую идею, как улучшить навигационную систему брони, и Тони хотелось записать мысль до того, как он протрезвеет и забудет.

Чертежи к броне хранились в сейфе в его офисе на пятьдесят третьем этаже. Тони вытащил их, разложил нужные на столе и схватился за карандаш. Он не собирался задерживаться надолго, только набросать основы, чтобы было с чем работать, когда он хоть немного поспит. 

От чертежей Тони оторвался два часа спустя, когда от карандаша остался один огрызок. Пиджак был переброшен через спинку кресла, бабочка и кушак валялись на полу. Тони даже не помнил, когда их снял. Он почти услышал насмешливый укор Роуди: «Сэр, вам нужно встроить в эту тикалку будильник. Пусть звонит, когда вам пора поесть или поспать». 

Впрочем, останься Тони на вечеринке, он бы всё равно ещё не спал, а чертежи были куда занимательнее. С другой стороны, он записал самое важное, а остальное могло подождать. Тони встал, оставил разбросанные детали гардероба валяться, и направился к выходу. 

Он потянул дверь на себя как раз в тот момент, когда что-то тяжёлое навалилось на неё с другой стороны, и Тони по инерции отбросило назад. Ему пришлось замахать руками, чтобы удержать равновесие, и отпрыгнуть, уворачиваясь от тележки уборщика, которая шумно перевернулась у его ног. По ковру расплескалась мыльная вода, чистящие принадлежности разлетелись во все стороны. 

— Эй! — уборщик, который толкал тележку, неловко затормозил. — Что тут… О боже, мистер Старк, простите, пожалуйста! 

Уборщик был нескладным светловолосым малым в синей робе с логотипом Старк Индастриз на рукаве. Когда он присел, его руки и ноги, кажется, заняли весь дверной проём. Он попытался поднять тележку, но та оказалась слишком тяжёлой — он едва приподнял её над полом и тут же уронил обратно с глухим стуком. 

— Давай помогу, — Тони ногой отодвинул ведро и поставил тележку на колёса. Уборщик снова принялся извиняться, но Тони только отмахнулся. 

— Расслабься, малый, никто тебя не уволит. Всё равно я виноват. 

Уборщик — С. Роджерс, согласно вышитому на форме имени — помотал головой. 

— Нет. Я же видел свет, нужно было постучать, прежде чем врываться.  
— В полночь пятницы? Да кто тебя винить станет. Ты, главное, замети следы, и забудем об этом.  
— Сию секунду, — ответил Роджерс, но не сделал и шагу в офис. Вместо этого он присел в коридоре за тележкой. Тони шагнул за порог, чтобы посмотреть, что же могло быть важнее лужи на ковре. Пол в коридоре устилали листы бумаги, которые, видимо, вывалились из потрёпанной папки-портфолио, слетевшей с тележки и разошедшейся по швам. 

— Ого, — Тони поднял пару листов и перевернул, чтобы посмотреть на рисунки. — Так вот что моя штатная обслуга делает в свободное время. Неудивительно, что стол всегда пыльный. 

Похоже, шуток про свою работу Роджерс не понимал. Он мигом поджал губы, нахмурился и принялся ещё быстрее заталкивать рисунки в папку. 

— Я этим в рабочее время не занимаюсь, — напряжённо заговорил он. — У меня просто нет времени, чтобы зайти домой сразу после занятий, поэтому я приношу с собой все школьные вещи на работу, а рюкзак не влезает в шкафчик, поэтому я положил его…  
— Я пошутил! — Тони вскинул руки. — Пошутил. Чистый у меня стол. Ты всё ещё не уволен. — Тони пролистал те рисунки, которые держал в руках. Некоторые были обычными учебными упражнениями: цветы, вазы с фруктами, люди с разных ракурсов. Ничего особенного, технично, но без искры. Кроме одного, который заставил Тони остановиться. 

Этот черно-белый рисунок был выполнен чем-то другим, то ли углём, то ли графитовым стержнем вместо карандаша, набросан жирными, уверенными штрихами и острыми формами. Оттенки серого сгущались до густого чёрного, выделяясь на фоне чистого белого листа. Сухопарый мужчина в чёрном пальто, лицо которого скрывала тень от полей шляпы-федоры, стрелял с двух рук поверх ветрового стекла автомобиля с откидным верхом. Автомобиль с виду походил на гибрид с ракетой. За спиной у мужчины эффектно развевался чёрный плащ, заполняя весь верхний левый угол затейливо заштрихованными складками. Рядом со стреляющим на водительском сидении горбился чей-то силуэт. 

— Это же… — Тони охватила ностальгия, и он заулыбался. — Это же Полуночный Гонщик?  
— Да, — Роджерс наконец-то и сам выдавил улыбку. Улыбался он, оказывается, чарующе. Особенно на фоне того, как он хмурился пару минут назад. — Вы его узнали? Никто в классе не узнал. Кроме одного парня, он решил, что это Тень.  
— В твоём классе одни плебеи, похоже, — обиделся Тони. — Я обожал Гонщика в подростковые годы, — Тони приосанился, приложил к груди кулак и заговорил на тон ниже: — «И пусть в серебристом свете луны злодеи ищут убежища…»  
— «…пока их не настиг гнев Полуночного Гонщика!» — Роджерс включился как раз вовремя, чтобы произнести последние слова одновременно с Тони. — Я допоздна не ложился, когда эпизоды выходили. Ни одного не пропустил.  
— У тебя отличный вкус, — Тони подал ему рисунки. — Отчего возникает вопрос, почему ты до сих пор моешь полы в моём кабинете. Вернее, не моешь.  
— Зарабатываю на обучение, — Роджерс затолкал последние рисунки в папку, из разошедшихся швов которой и так торчали уголки листов, и завёл тележку в помещение. — К чему мне и следует приступить. Или вы ещё заняты?  
— Нет, я закончил, одну секунду, — Тони вернулся к столу, собрал чертежи и сунул их в сейф. — Слушай, Роджерс…  
— Меня зовут Стив, сэр.  
— Ну-ка хватит этих «сэр». Я от этого себя глупо чувствую, — Тони подобрал разбросанные вещи и прислонился к столу. — Имей в виду, Стив: у меня идеально чистый стол, подмоченный ковёр меня не тревожит, и никаких проблем у тебя не будет.  
— Да, сэ... мистер Старк. Но мне всё равно стоит прибраться.  
— Ладно, ладно, Тони Старк умеет понимать намёки, уже ухожу, — и Тони направился к выходу. 

— Ты помнишь Полуночного Гонщика? — спросил он у лифтёра, когда клетка лифта, дребезжа, покатилась вниз. 

Мальчишка уставился на него. 

— Кого?..  
— Неважно, — вздохнул Тони. 

Никто нынче не интересовался классикой.

✦ ✦ ✦ 

**Сентябрь 1941 г.**  
 _Северная Трансильвания_

— Слушай, — сказал Тони. — Я заметил, что ты без формы.  
— Форма — это для выступлений на людях, — ответил Кэп. — А меня отправили на секретное задание. Плохая бы вышла секретность, если бы я бегал по лесу в красном, белом и синем, правда?

Тони имел в виду не это, но сейчас, поразмыслив, он понял, что Кэп был без военной формы по вполне логичным причинам. Америка официально сохраняла нейтралитет, а значит, любой американец, пойманный в Европе на «секретном» задании, должен был быть хоть сколько-нибудь убедителен в роли простого гражданина, действующего исключительно по своей воле. Именно поэтому Тони летал в эту глушь один, и именно поэтому у Кэпа не было никаких отличительных знаков на одежде и снаряжении. Хотя как он собирался объяснять щит, если бы пришлось, Тони не представлял. 

— На задании, значит. А ты можешь сказать мне, что за задание? Может, я смогу помочь, — вышло… жалко, когда он произнёс это вслух. У него не осталось брони, оружия, припасов, и он даже не представлял, где он, кроме смутного «где-то в Карпатах». Выглядел он как мокрая крыса, и пользы от него было примерно столько же. 

Кэп задумался, словно всерьёз прикидывал, будет ли Тони чем-то кроме балласта. 

— Я думал, что мы здесь из-за одного и того же. Замок?  
— Замок? — Тони помотал головой. — Нет. Я должен был устроить диверсию на оружейной фабрике на польской стороне границы, — фабрика оказалась консервным заводом, и Тони не стал его трогать, но говорить об этом Кэпу было совсем не обязательно. — Я не знал, что тут есть замки.  
— В том-то и дело, — ответил Кэп. — Три недели назад его не было. 

Любопытно. 

— А что там было три недели назад?  
— Ничего. Пустая долина. Вчера камни и трава, сегодня уже замок. И в него подтягивают снабжение из Бистрицы под сопровождением людей в немецкой форме. Англичане, похоже, первые об этом узнали. Отправили пару своих, никто не вернулся. Я не знаю, как об этом пронюхали наши, но они решили отправить меня проверить. Меня забросили сюда за сутки до тебя.  
— Хм, — что-то не давало Тони покоя. Какое-то исследование многолетней давности. — А замок этот случаем не на озере, которого тоже не было три недели назад?  
— Да. Откуда ты знаешь? — поразился Кэп.  
— Попал пальцем в небо. Слушай, ты знаешь, где мы конкретно? У тебя есть карта?  
— Есть, но проку от неё немного. Погоди, — Кэп стянул куртку с кучи лома, оставшейся от брони Тони, и вытащил из внутреннего кармана сложенную карту. Он расстелил её на земле, развернув к Тони. — Мы вот здесь, — он ткнул пальцем в верхний край Северной Трансильвании, чуть ниже украинской границы. — Долина с замком примерно в полутора километрах на юго-запад отсюда, только на карте не отмечена. Я попробовал разведать вчера, но к ним очередная колона прибыла, всюду охрана, я не смог пробраться. 

Тони нахмурился, рассматривая карту. Как Кэп и сказал, проку от неё было немного: слишком мелкий масштаб, чтобы рассмотреть в деталях нужную область. По карте можно было разве что сказать, что они находятся в километрах пятидесяти от Бистрицы, о чём Тони и так уже знал. Замок, по прикидкам Тони, должен был находиться совсем в другой стороне, но, если подумать, ожидать от легенд точности было глупо. Лет десять назад он месяц прочёсывал горы около Германштадта и не нашёл и намёка на нужное место. 

— Ты мог бы показать мне этот замок? — спросил Тони. 

Кэп подозрительно уставился на него.  
— Ты знаешь, что это такое.  
— Есть одна мысль, — признал Тони. — Но я бы хотел сначала увидеть, прежде чем делать выводы. 

Кэп, судя по его виду, с трудом сдержался, чтобы не вытрясти из Тони ответ прямо здесь и сейчас.  
— Тогда собирайся, — сказал он после паузы. — Я покажу.

✦ ✦ ✦ 

«Полтора километра к юго-западу напрямик» в теории выглядели не таким уж большим расстоянием. На деле километр превратился во все восемь по крутой и едва заметной тропинке по почти отвесному склону горы. Тони приходилось преодолевать расстояния куда больше и по местности куда хуже, конечно, но никогда ещё он не начинал свой путь в таком плачевном состоянии. Он, впрочем, неплохо держал заданный темп и был бы собой вполне доволен, если бы не было так очевидно, что Кэп умышленно медлил, чтобы Тони не отставал.

— Ты же говорил, — просипел Тони, пока они боком шаркали по узкому каменному карнизу, — что фрицы что-то возят в замок? Они же по дороге ездят, правильно? 

— Да, — Кэп достиг поворота и затормозил, чтобы Тони успел его догнать. Щит за спиной, похоже, совсем ему не мешал. — Но её хорошо охраняют и она просматривается со стен замка. А этой дорогой мы сможем подобраться незамеченными. Осторожно, тут провал за этим поворотом. 

Карниз вскоре перетёк в небольшое плато, где им вдвоём как раз хватило места, чтобы лечь на землю и рассмотреть долину внизу. 

— Ну-ну, — сказал Тони. — За ночь они его точно не отгрохали. 

Замок был внушительный. Сложно было определить размеры с такого расстояния, но, по прикидкам Тони, стены фасада были минимум двадцати пяти метров в высоту, а башни и вовсе в два раза выше. Стена формировала десятиугольник, на каждом углу высилось по квадратной башне из гладкого тёмно-серого камня с крытой крышей. За стеной можно было разглядеть кучку внутренних построек поменьше. За замком, прямо на задворках главной сторожевой башни было крохотное овальное озеро, почти пруд. К воротам вела узкая земляная дорога. Тони подумал, что немцам понадобилась минимум неделя, чтобы перевезти сюда все припасы. Любой грузовик бы застрял, едва свернув с главной дороги, хотя, может, машина помельче вполне смогла бы преодолеть путь до замка. 

На гребне стены в самом деле ошивались охранники, но их внимание по большей части было сосредоточено на дороге. Кэп знал, о чём говорил, когда предложил окольный путь. Отсюда они бы смогли спуститься к самому озеру незамеченными. 

— Держи, — Кэп снял с шеи бинокль и передал его Тони. — Хочешь посмотреть поближе? 

Над воротами была прибита бронзовая табличка, удивительно чистая, несмотря на предполагаемый возраст. С такого угла обзора было сложно рассмотреть орнамент, но после пары минут внимательного приглядывания Тони был почти уверен, что смотрит на печать Соломона. 

— Так и знал! — он опустил бинокль и сел. — Они его нашли. Сучьи дети всё-таки его нашли.  
— Нашли что? — нетерпеливо спросил Кэп.  
— Соломанс. Чёрт подери, — Тони с досадой хлопнул рукой по земле. — Что же они такое раскопали, что упустил я? Я же поклясться мог, что у меня все источники были… 

С другой стороны, всегда могла существовать крохотная частная библиотека, о которой он ни сном ни духом. Не всякий румынский знаток и коллекционер свитков готов был делиться секретами с американцем. Многие из них были куда приветливее с немцами. Ну или боялись немцев больше. Обидно было думать, что его обставили — и кто! Нацисты! — но доказательства были налицо. 

— Соломанс, — нахмурился Кэп на незнакомое слово. — Я должен знать, что это такое?  
— Школа чёрной магии, — ответил Тони. — Согласно легенде, её нельзя найти, только раз в девять лет на одну ночь она становится видимой, когда они набирают новых учеников и отпускают выпускников, если так можно выразиться. Больше десяти учеников за раз они не принимают, а учит их, говорят, сам дьявол.  
— Дьявол? — Кэп коротко рассмеялся от неожиданности. — Ты же не можешь в это всерьез верить?  
— Конечно, нет, — буркнул Тони. — Это всего лишь суеверие из тех, которые люди приписывают тому, чего не понимают. Это как легенда об Атлантиде, населенной бессмертными, или легенда о Белом Городе в Гондурасе, где родились все ацтецкие боги. Но и Атлантида, и Белый Город существуют, Соломанс вот, похоже, тоже. А теперь подумай вот о чём: соломонари — так называли учеников Соломанса — изучали многие виды магии, но самой важной была магия стихий. В частности, призыв гроз.  
— Хм, — Кэп посмотрел на пасмурное небо. — Ты хочешь сказать, гроза прошлой ночью…  
— Не единственная, которую они устроили за последнее время. Учти, что я вчера чуть не разбился оттого, что в меня попала молния. Дважды, с разрывом меньше чем в минуту. И я сначала думал, что мне показалось, но я мог поклясться, что эти молнии ударили с земли, и изначально метили в меня. По-моему, я как раз здесь пролетал, когда это произошло. 

Дело принимало паршивый оборот. Если немцы сумели сбить его, то они вполне могли сбивать и самолёты Союзников. Какой у этих молний был диапазон действия? Сколько воздушного пространства фрицы могли контролировать с земли, окопавшись в замке, без необходимости снова садить пилота за штурвал и отправлять его в бой? 

— Ла-а-адно, — Кэп забрал у Тони бинокль и хмуро осмотрел замок, будто, несмотря на выраженные полминуты назад сомнения, всерьёз рассчитывал увидеть дьявола, патрулирующего стены. — Значит, нацисты нашли Соломанс и… сбили тебя наколдованной молнией?  
— Не наколдованной, — быстро ответил Тони. — Это какая-то прорывная технология. Молния — это всего лишь электричество, в конце концов. Их уже создавали искусственно раньше, только в малых масштабах, на трансформаторах Теслы и подобном. У них наверняка здесь что-то подобное установлено. Работает по тому же принципу.  
— А как озеро и замок появились за ночь? Тоже генератор Теслы?  
— Пока не знаю, — признал Тони. — Но зуб даю, не появился он за ночь. Он был здесь всё время, просто скрытый.  
— Скрытый, — с сомнением отозвался Кэп. — Как можно скрыть целую долину с озером и замком?  
— Есть пара способов, — ответил Тони. — В теории. Был у нас в инженерном отделе Старк Индастриз один парень в прошлом году. У него была теория, что можно наснимать изображений объекта со всех сторон, а потом проецировать их на воздух, создавая трёхмерный мираж. Он как-то хотел это приспособить для маскировки самолётов от врага. Я выделил ему средства, чтобы он мог поиграться с идеей, но пока что ничего путного не вышло.  
— Думаешь, соломонари смогли придумать, как заставить это работать, если даже твои инженеры не справились?  
— Если они умели призывать грозу, то почему бы им не уметь и прятаться, — Тони с раздражением глянул вниз, в долину. Сколько технологических чудес хранили стены Соломанса? Он мог стать открытием грандиознее Атлантиды, но оказался в лапах треклятых нацистов. Раз эта их иллюзия успешно скрывала замок, то она могла скрыть что угодно, хоть боевой корабль, хоть танк, хоть целую армию в марш-броске. Если нацисты разберутся с соломанской технологией, это будет куда страшнее молний.  
— Если бы я мог пробраться внутрь, я бы смог понять, как они это провернули.  
— Понимаешь, — Кэп опустил бинокль. — Я бы не против попасть внутрь и сам. Но это будет непросто.  
— Ты что, — ухмыльнулся Тони, — какое веселье в простоте?  
— Не дай мне бог стоять между Тони Старком и его долей веселья, — усмехнулся Кэп. — До того, как ты свалился с неба, я планировал спуститься вниз в темноте и посмотреть, есть ли где-то ещё вход, кроме главных ворот. У них сторожевые прожекторы на стенах по ночам работают, но они не особо хорошо освещают озеро. По-моему, они просто не ждут, что кто-то решит подступиться с той стороны.  
— Отличный и тщательно продуманный план, как и положено, — ответил Тони. — Давай… — он поднялся на ноги, ахнул и рухнул на одно колено. 

Дерьмо, только не сейчас, пожалуйста, только не сейчас… 

Ни с того ни с сего он вдруг почувствовал своё сердцебиение — сбивчивый, рваный ритм, который пульсировал о рёбра с каждым ударом. Грудь сдавило невидимым обручем. Тони попытался сделать вдох и не смог. Земля под ним накренилась, и ему пришлось опереться на руку, чтобы не упасть. Второй рукой он схватился за грудь. Только не сейчас, не сейчас, не сейчас, не сейчас, не сейчас… 

— Тони? — Кэп тотчас оказался рядом, схватил его за плечи и помог выпрямится. — Тони, что случилось?  
— Ничего, — Тони крепче прижал ладонь к груди, словно дополнительное давление могло как-то унять бешеный стук. Он чувствовал ладонью грудную пластину, прочную и гладкую, намного холоднее кожи. Заряда должно было хватить ещё на три дня, но Тони явно не учёл ни молнию, ни аварию, ни общее перенапряжение и усталость минувших суток. Дело было плохо. Очень плохо. 

Тони поборол желание задышать часто и заставил себя делать глубокие вдохи, заставил мышцы расслабиться, насколько мог. Понемногу его сердцебиение выровнялось, но давящая боль в груди до конце не ушла. Тони сгорбился, наклоняясь вперёд — или попытался, вернее. Кэп держал его за плечи, и его руки не поддались ни на миллиметр, даже когда Тони навалился на них всем весом. 

— Это, — сердито сообщил ему Кэп, — на «ничего» не похоже.  
— Просто голова закружилась, — Тони старательно придал голосу твёрдости. — Тут кислорода не хватает.  
— Чушь, — глаза Кэпа были сердитыми и очень, очень синими. Волосы падали ему на лицо — ещё недостаточно длинные, чтобы лезть в глаза, но близко к тому. Армия явно была не слишком озабочена вопросом уставной стрижки своего супер-солдата. Тони хотелось протянул руку и смахнуть их, чтобы он трогательно нахмурился, как хмурился всегда, когда ему казалось, что его не воспринимают всерьёз… 

…только так делал не Кэп. Так делал Стив, и Тони пора бы уже прекратить эти глупости, пока он не выкинул такое, за что ему потом захочется со стыда сгореть. 

— Я правда в порядке, — сказал он. — Можешь меня отпустить. 

Кэп не отпустил.  
— Ты не в порядке, а мы в самом сердце вражеской территории, без подкреплений, и собираемся этой ночью проникать в замок, кишащий нацистами. Тони, ты должен мне сказать, что с тобой. На кону не только твоя жизнь. 

Чёрт. Когда он ставил вопрос так, Тони не мог лгать.  
— Слушай, — вздохнул Тони, — ты видел пластину у меня на груди, да? 

Кэп кивнул. 

— Да.  
— У меня там механическое сердце.  
— Механическое? — Кэп наконец разжал стальную хватку и присел на корточки. — Как… то есть, а настоящее у тебя есть?  
— Ты не первый меня об этом спрашиваешь, — усмехнулся Тони, — есть. Но проблема в том, что оно само по себе бесполезное. Оно бьётся за счёт репульсорной помпы.  
— Ладно, — Кэп потрясённо помотал головой. — А что с ним теперь?  
— Разряжается, — Тони неловко рассмеялся. Он должен был это предусмотреть. — Я думал, что у меня ещё дня три есть, но, похоже, в последнее время я сильно загрузил его работой.  
— Отлично, — Кэп склонил голову и стиснул пальцами переносицу, словно пытаясь унять головную боль. — И ты мне об этом не сказал… почему, собственно?  
— Я же говорю, я думал, у меня есть время! Я увидел твои пайки и посчитал, что ты здесь дольше, чем на пару дней, не задержишься. Решил, что меня просто заберут с тобой вместе и мне даже не понадобится тебе рассказывать. Тебя же планируют забирать, я надеюсь?  
— Да, — ответил Кэп. — Но не раньше чем через пять дней. Я могу обходиться ограниченными припасами. Это одна из причин, почему меня отправляют на такие задания, — он резко встал, прошёлся до края плато и назад. Наверное, он правда очень волновался. Тони уже достаточно понаблюдал за Кэпом, чтобы понять — он не из тех, кто будет зря мельтешить.  
— Ладно. Как мы можем его починить? Есть способ его, не знаю, подзарядить? Поменять батарейку? Оно же не первый раз садится, я надеюсь?  
— Мне нужен генератор и пара проводов. У тебя здесь нигде случаем мастерская не спрятана?  
— Нет, — выражение лица Кэпа мигом сменилось со взволнованного на мрачное и решительное. — Но я что-нибудь придумаю. 

Забавно, но Тони ему сразу поверил.

✦ ✦ ✦ 

**Март 1940 г.**  
 _Нью-Йорк_

— А ты знаешь, — заговорил Тони, — что ночной уборщик в Старк Индастриз — художник?

Роуди положил ручку и бросил на Тони долгий задумчивый взгляд. 

— Я не читал личные дела персонала, — ответил он, — но я точно знаю, что в Старк Индастриз работает много уборщиков. И я не слежу за хобби каждого из них. 

Они пришли в библиотеку особняка Старка, чтобы устроить опись манускриптов восемнадцатого века, пришедших три дня назад из Аргентины. На деле описью занимался Роуди, а Тони бесцельно шатался по помещению, изредка снимая с полки книгу наугад, чтобы пролистать пару страниц, прежде чем поставить её на место. 

— Его зовут Стив, кажется. Он у меня в кабинете убирает. — Тони не без причин был уверен, что за его кабинет отвечает один и тот же человек: его стол сверкал безукоризненной чистотой с позапрошлой пятницы. — И я не думаю, что это хобби. Он ходит в художественную школу.  
— Хорошо, — Роуди склонил голову набок. — А какое нам до этого дело?  
— Нам нужна замена Сильберу. 

Джоэль Сильбер пять лет иллюстрировал приключения Тони в «Марвелсе», но недавно сорвался с насиженного места и отправился в Калифорнию снимать анимационные фильмы. Пеппер злорадно рассказывала каждому, кто готов был слушать, как Тони променяли на нарисованную мышь. 

— Издатели пришлют замену, — справедливо заметил Роуди. Тони пасмурно покосился на него.  
— Издательство опять пришлёт скучную бездарь. Мне никогда не нравился Сильбер, я у него выглядел сорокалетним. А был бы у них кто получше, они бы его прислали сразу.  
— Раньше вы что-то не жаловались, — Роуди сложил на груди руки и откинулся на спинку кресла. — Сэр, вы что задумали?  
— Задумал? — Тони вскинул брови. — Я пытаюсь нанять нам художника. С каких пор это считается подозрительным?  
— Художника, значит, — Роуди, скептично прищурившись, посмотрел на Тони. Тому мигом казалось, будто его поймали на лжи. — А он симпатичный?  
— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Тони. Убийственной красоты улыбка и ясные голубые глаза, конечно, производили впечатление, но в данном случае природа только зря потратила их на парнишку, собранного из зубочисток.  
— Он вам на жалость надавил?  
— Глупости не говори, — в том, что малый опасался увольнения, вины Тони не было ни на грамм. Он не был виноват, что у некоторых людей плохо с юмором.  
— А он…  
— Хватит уже гадать, — отрезал Тони. — Просто организуй встречу с людьми из «Марвелса». Пусть сами решают.  
— Как скажете, босс, — Роуди пожал плечами и взял ручку. — Как скажете.

✦ ✦ ✦ 

Остаться в офисе допоздна было проще, чем уезжать и возвращаться обратно, поэтому Тони решил потратить пару лишних часов в понедельник вечером на то, чтобы разгрести тоскливую деловую корреспонденцию. Он успел надиктовать с полдюжины писем на диктофон и как раз пролистывал пачку предложений о исследованиях и разработке, когда Стив Роджерс наконец-то затолкал свою тележку в помещение.

— Мистер Старк, — Роджерс остановился на пороге и неуверенно улыбнулся. — Я могу вернуться попозже, если вы заняты.  
— Нет-нет, — Тони махнул ему рукой, приглашая войти. — Мне бы хотелось, конечно, сделать вид, что я тут ради работы, но я на самом деле тебя ждал. 

Взгляд Роджерса мигом стал подозрительным. 

— Какие-то проблемы?  
— Боже, нет, — Тони закатил глаза. — Любишь же ты поволноваться. Садись, я хочу с тобой поговорить. 

Роджерс помедлил, затем всё же оставил тележку у двери, подошёл и присел на краешек кресла напротив Тони. 

— Ты читаешь «Марвелc»? — спросил Тони. Глаза Стива распахнулись шире: он явно ожидал от начала разговора чего угодно, кроме этого.  
— Иногда просматриваю у газетного киоска.  
— Отлично, — Тони вытащил из стопки на столе один из предыдущих выпусков. На обложке Тони в куртке-сафари и пробковом шлеме с помощью мачете прорубал себе дорогу в буйной тропической растительности. На заднем плане мрачнела пирамида майя. — Как думаешь, ты бы смог такое нарисовать?  
— Я мог бы попробовать, — Роджерс слегка нахмурился. — Я всего пару уроков живописи взял пока.  
— А внутренние иллюстрации? — Тони пролистнул журнал до одного из чёрно-белых рисунков внутри. 

Лицо Роджерса разгладилось. 

— Так смогу, конечно.  
— Отлично, — Тони уронил журнал на стол. — Потому что пташка, которая раньше этим занималась, улетела на юга и бросила нас, и нам нужна замена к следующему номеру.  
— И вы хотите нанять меня? — голос Роджерса дрогнул на последнем слове. — Я же всего два года отучился.  
— Никто не требует от тебя Сикстинской капеллы, малый, — Тони постучал пальцем по аляповатой обложке. — Это чёрная работа, примитивная и бесхитростная. Но я всё равно хочу, чтобы ей занялся кто-то умелый. Кто-то, кто понимает, как сделать рисунок интересным. Тот Полуночный Гонщик твой? Вот это было интересно. 

Вид у Роджерса был, будто его по голове ломом приложили, но он всё же сумел взять себя в руки достаточно, чтобы перейти к самому важному:  
— И сколько за это платят?  
— По стандартным расценкам журнала, — ответил Тони. — Девяносто пять долларов за обложку и пятнадцать за каждую иллюстрацию. Но если захочешь поторговаться, я только за. 

Роджерс сглотнул. 

— Я не… меня, в целом, устраивает. То есть… спасибо.  
— Не благодари пока. Я просто даю тебе шанс, — Тони открыл верхний ящик стола и вытащил машинописную копию последней рукописи Пеппер, аккуратно уложенную в картонную папку. Сама история — о том, как Железный Человек сопровождал строй британских инкассаторов через Атлантику — была не самой захватывающей в истории «Марвелса», но Пеппер подала её под отличным соусом патриотизма и сумела расписать несостоявшееся столкновение с одинокой подводной лодкой, будто это была битва не на жизнь, а на смерть. 

— Я договорился с редактором о встрече. Он ждёт тебя в пятницу, в пять тридцать. Успеешь нарисовать для него пару работ? 

Глаза Роджерса выдавали волнение, но папку у Тони он взял твёрдой рукой. 

— Да, — сказал он. — Думаю, смогу.

✦ ✦ ✦ 

Тони подозревал, что Роджерс прятался у двери с секундомером, потому что вошёл он ровно через три секунды после того, как настенные часы показали половину шестого. Роджерс пришёл в костюме, вышедшем из моды ещё пару лет назад и купленном явно тогда, когда Стив был ниже ростом; галстук, с другой стороны, был новёхонький.

— Это твой уборщик-живописец? — буркнул Джона из своего кресла у окна. — Да его ж соплёй перешибить можно.  
— Мы его не гантели таскать нанимаем, — заметил Тони. — Роджерс, знакомься. Это Джей Джона Джеймсон, главный редактор журнала «Марвелс». Джона, это Стив Роджерс.  
— Рад знако…— начал было Роджерс, но Джона только крякнул и дохнул дымом от сигары.  
— Языком мне тут не чеши, малый. Заруби себе на носу кое-что: Старк считает, что ты звёзды с неба хватаешь и вообще большая шишка. Ещё он считает, что раз у него денег больше, чем у Господа Бога, он может мне указывать, кого нанимать. Но издаёт «Марвелс» не он. Впечатлять тебе надо меня, а чтобы меня впечатлить, ты должен делать дело, а не сотрясать воздух. Усёк?  
— Да, сэр. 

Удивительно, каким дёрганым становился Роджерс при Тони и как равнодушно он отнёсся к фанфаронаде Джоны. Роджерс шлёпнул на стол кожаное портфолио, но эффектность жеста слегка подпортила простая бечёвка, охватывающая папку вместо завязок. Роджерс развязал узел и разложил содержимое портфолио перед Джоной. Пять рисунков тушью и чернилами и один полноцветный, все шесть исполненные в той же лихой манере, что и рисунок с Полуночным Гонщиком. 

Цветная иллюстрация изображала Тони на палубе подлодки, без шлема, но в броне. Нарисованный Тони с обеих перчаток стрелял в двух варварского вида немцев, выбирающихся из люка. За его спиной взвилась волна, забрызгивая верхнюю часть страницы пеной. Ничего подобного в рукописи не было, но Тони посчитал, что обложка бы из рисунка вышла отличная — эффектности в самый раз. Ещё ему понравилось, что разлетающиеся за его спиной брызги отдалённо напоминали плащ Гонщика. 

— Гм, — Джона пару минут пристально изучал рисунок, затем отложил его и пролистал остальное. Сигара свисала из уголка его рта, словно он забыл о её существовании. — Неплохо.  
— Неплохо? — Тони взял один из рисунков и помахал им перед носом Джоны. — Признай, что я прав. Это именно то, что нам нужно.  
— За себя говори, Старк, — окрысился Джона. — Ты у него выглядишь, как Кларк Гейбл, вот тебе и нравится.  
— Вздор какой, — приосанился Тони. — Я у него похож на себя. Просто я чертовски красив сам по себе.  
— И чертовски скромен, — Джона выдохнул ещё одно облако дыма и перевёл мрачный взгляд с Тони на Роджерса. — Итак, малый. Неплохо. Сможешь выдавать такое раз в месяц в срок? 

Роджерс не задумывался ни секунды. 

— Не проблема.  
— Ну-ну, — Джона с виду был до глубины души недоволен Роджерсом, Тони и вселенной в целом, но, поскольку это было его будничным выражением, Тони этому особого значения не придал. — Думаю, возьмём тебя. Но только помесячно, помни. Сорвёшь хоть один срок, и можешь сразу идти назад, подметать полы у Старка. Усёк?  
— Да, сэр.  
— Отлично, — Джона опять дохнул дымом. — Итак. Текущая ставка за обложку восемьдесят пять долларов…  
— Девяносто пять, сэр. 

Огорошенное выражение на лице Джоны было бесценно. 

— Чего? — выдавил он. 

Роджерс, кажется, сам ошалел от собственной храбрости, но упрямо стоял на своём:  
— Мистер Старк сказал, что за обложки платят девяносто пять долларов.  
— Да сколько можно! — взревел Джона и ткнул сигарой в опасной близости от носа Тони. Судя по его лицу, он едва сдерживался, чтобы не затолкать окурок Тони в горло. — Кто заведует этим журналом, Старк?  
— А кто его продаёт, Джеймсон? — огрызнулся Тони. — Плати парню, сколько ты платил Сильберу. Всё по-честному.  
— Не знаю, с чего ты взял, что издательский бизнес честен, — прорычал Джона. — Но десять баксов в месяц стоят того, чтобы ты мне плешь не проедал. Ладно, малый, девяносто пять. А теперь прошу меня извинить, но у некоторых есть настоящая работа, которую нужно работать, — он смял бычок сигары в пепельнице посреди стола и стал, чтобы взять пальто и шляпу.  
— Ого, — пробормотал Тони, когда дверь за Джоной захлопнулась. — Всё прошло гладко.  
— По-моему, я ему понравился, — ответил Роджерс. Уголок его рта дёргался, словно он изо всех сил старался не улыбнуться.  
— О да, — Тони не стал даже пытаться скрыть свою ухмылку. — Даже не спорил с тобой, заметь. У Джоны это зовётся любовью.  
— Я постараюсь быть достойным его расположения, — торжественно пообещал Роджерс. Тони расхохотался и хлопнул его по плечу.  
— Молодец. Собирайся, за это стоит выпить. Я плачу.  
— Э-э… — и Роджерс мигом из уверенного и весёлого стал нервным и испуганным. — Я вообще-то должен… — и замялся, явно не имея заготовленного заранее предлога, чтобы сбежать.  
— Что такое? — Тони закатил глаза. — Ты что, трезвенник?  
— Нет. Я просто… — Роджерс уставился в пол, затем расправил плечи и поднял голову. — Ладно. Конечно. Идём.


	2. Chapter 2

✦ ✦ ✦ 

**  
**  
Сентябрь 1941 г.  
 _Северная Трансильвания_  
Обратный бросок до стоянки занял втрое дольше, чем марш к замку, в основном потому, что Кэп настаивал на отдыхе, едва только Тони показывал хоть намёк на усталость. Это не могло не раздражать, и Кэп только подливал масла, хлопоча около Тони, как суетливая нянечка, и бросаясь поддерживать его под руки, стоило Тони поскользнуться или споткнуться. Что, учитывая местность, случалось весьма часто.

На полпути вниз Тони уже раздражённо скрипел зубами и прикидывал, сочтут ли государственной изменой, если он засветит безупречному Капитану Америке в героически выточенную челюсть. Он же не инвалид какой, чёрт возьми. Он проходил джунгли и пересекал пустыни пешком, покорил три предположительно непокоряемых горных пика в Гималаях и достиг обоих полюсов. 

— Послушай, — он одёрнул руку, когда Кэп попробовал помочь ему преодолеть особо рыхлый участок земли. — Я не свалюсь замертво в ближайший час. А если бы и свалился, ты бы всё равно ничего не смог с этим поделать, поэтому прекрати вести себя, как наседка, ладно?  
— Нет, — отрезал Кэп, — не ладно. У тебя сердце садится, а ты умудрился мне ни слова не сказать, пока это не стало проявляться. Как от этого можно отмахнуться одним «ладно»?  
— Я в поря…  
— Не в порядке ты! Ты бы себя видел со стороны. Свежие трупы и то краше будут.  
— С комплиментами у тебя туго, — сказал ему Тони. 

Кэп улыбнулся было, но улыбка исчезла почти в тот же миг. 

— Кто-то идёт, — прошипел он, схватил Тони за руку и оттащил прочь с тропинки. 

Они преодолевали крутой склон, так что Тони и без того было сложно сохранять устойчивость. Стоило же ему ступить на неутрамбованную грязь и листья, как он шлёпнулся на землю каких-то три шага спустя. Кэп куда грациознее опустился рядом и положил руку на плечо Тони, когда тот попытался встать. 

— Нам нужно найти укрытие, — прошептал Кэп. 

Тони пока не видел никакого движения и не слышал приближающихся шагов, но он готов был поверить Кэпу на слово. Вдобавок падение вышибло из него дух, сердце снова затрепыхалось, и Тони не был уверен, что сможет встать, даже если захочет. Ползти по земле рядом с Кэпом оказалось немногим проще, так что когда они наконец остановились в укрытии поваленного дерева, Тони подавил облегчённый вздох. 

Воцарилась тишина, которую вскоре нарушили приглушённые голоса вдали. Группа из десятка человек в униформах появилась на тропинке чуть поодаль от того места, где Тони и Кэп припали к земле. Похоже, солдаты просто обходили территорию, бдительные, но не настороженные, и никуда не спешили. Идущий во главе отряда махнул другим, чтобы остановились, и поднёс к глазам бинокль, изучая долину внизу. 

Тони уткнулся в землю, борясь с кашлем. Запах отсыревшей грязи и гниющей листвы был настолько крепким, что Тони мог поклясться, что пробует его на вкус, и перевести дух это никак не помогало. Кэп, чёрт возьми, был прав. Тони должен был сказать ему насчёт сердца раньше, но он смолчал, и теперь Кэп мог запросто погибнуть, пытаясь защитить их вдвоём. 

Он повернул голову и увидел, что Кэп снял щит со спины и держал его на земле рядом, оглаживая пальцем кромку, как другие бы гладили рукоять ножа или пистолета перед боем. Он всерьёз собирался вырубить весь отряд одной этой штукой? В кинохрониках Тони видел, как Капитан Америка метал щит с поразительной точностью, но это же был всего лишь постановочный трюк. Никак не реальный приём, который можно применить в бою против хорошо вооружённых нацистов. 

Солдат с биноклем крикнул что-то остальным. Тони напрягся, но, похоже, он просто приказал всем двигаться дальше. Немцы снялись с места быстрым шагом и уже через пару мгновений исчезли за каменным уступом. Тони перекатился на спину и рвано выдохнул. 

— Чёрт возьми, — пробормотал он. — Чуть не попались.  
— Нам нужно вернуться на стоянку, — мрачно сказал Кэп. Тони встревоженно поднял голову.  
— Думаешь, они её обнаружили? 

Кэп покачал головой.  
— Не похоже. Но если здесь патрулирует один отряд, то за ними может идти ещё один. Нужно спешить. Ты сможешь? 

Тони стиснул зубы.  
— Веди.

✦ ✦ ✦ 

Кэп шёл куда медленнее, чем требовало их положение, но Тони всё равно вымотался. Когда они достигли стоянки, его хватило на пару последних шагов, прежде чем ноги подломились. Он тяжело осел на землю и уткнулся головой в колени. Кэп присел рядом, укоряющий и заботливый одновременно, отчего Тони захотелось вырыть нору и спрятаться.

— Итак, — сказал Кэп, — тебе нужен генератор?  
— И кабели, — Тони поднял голову и выдал Кэпу кривую улыбку. — Почему-то мне кажется, что ни того, ни того у тебя в рюкзаке не отыщется.  
— Нет, — Кэп с виду всерьёз об этом жалел, будто считал не взятый во вражеский тыл запасной генератор непростительным промахом со свой стороны. — Значит, придётся найти. 

Тони повертел головой, окидывая взглядом валуны, жидкую траву и простершиеся до горизонта холмы, утыканные редкими елями. 

— Генераторы на деревьях не растут, знаешь.  
— Очень жаль, — вздохнул Кэп. — Но если моя карта верна, ниже у холмов есть пара деревенек. Может, там у кого-то найдётся. 

Тони рассмеялся было, но быстро умолк, когда честное лицо Кэпа не дрогнуло. 

— Стой. Ты серьёзно? Ты собираешься попросить у местных? Они на тебя фрицев натравят быстрее, чем ты успеешь поздороваться: «Привет, я американский шпион».  
— Я бы не стал утверждать, — Кэп нахмурился. — Эта область была румынской около года назад. Сейчас она принадлежит венграм, и, согласно нашей разведке, мало кто этому рад. Многие здесь не любят немцев.  
— Это не значит, что они любят наших, — резонно заметил Тони. 

Кэп пожал плечами. 

— Я знаю, что это опасно, но других вариантов у нас нет. Если ты, конечно, не собрался просто сидеть здесь и ждать смерти. 

Ну, если так на это посмотреть… Тони смахнул с лица волосы и глубоко вздохнул. 

— Тогда лучше пойду я.  
— Нет, — ровно ответил Кэп. 

Тони именно этого и ожидал, но соглашаться не собирался. 

— Слушай, это не твоя проблема. У тебя задание, ты не можешь ставить его под угрозу из-за того, что я буквально свалился тебе на голову. Просто делай своё дело и дай мне позаботиться о себе самому. 

Он ещё не договорил, но уже видел, что толку не будет. У Кэпа в глазах уже светилось ужасно знакомое ослиное упрямство, которое как бы говорило: «Я установил здесь свой флаг и сдавать позиции не собираюсь». Тони с равным успехом мог уговаривать его на древнешумерском. 

— Ты со мной, — сказал Кэп. — Это значит, что твоя проблема — это моя проблема. Что касается задания... Ты, похоже, эксперт в соломанских вопросах, тогда как я не знаю ровным счётом ничего. Мне кажется, что ты способен помочь делу, если я смогу уберечь тебя в живых, пока мы не проберёмся в замок. Так что если ты думаешь, что я дам тебе уйти в одиночестве, когда ты с виду готов вот-вот отбросить коньки — подумай ещё раз.  
— Я не собираюсь откидывать… — спорить было бесполезно. Тони задавил на корню нарастающее раздражение и решил попробовать найти компромисс: — Тогда, может, пойдём вместе? 

Кэп помедлил, будто хотел возразить, но всё же кивнул. 

— Отлично, — сказал он. — Пойдем вместе.

✦ ✦ ✦ 

Они не планировали возвращаться на стоянку. Если им удастся пробраться в Соломанс этой ночью, а затем уберутся оттуда живыми, то им предстоит проложить путь в горы и двигаться вдоль одной из местных речушек до точки эвакуации. Они забросали землей пепел от костра, собрали всё, что осталось от припасов и закончили сборы, завернув бесполезные части железного костюма в парашют Кэпа и утопив свёрток в той самой реке, откуда Кэп вытащил Тони прошлой ночью. Тони болезненно кольнуло, когда он увидел, как обломки уходят под мутную воду. Тащить их с собой не было решительно никакой возможности, но и просто спрятать где-нибудь с рыскающими кругом немцами было чревато.

Джарвис будет вне себя. Они только на прошлой неделе установили новые реактивные ботинки. 

С другой стороны, у Джарвиса будет куда больше причин, чтобы выйти из себя, если он узнает, как опасно в этот раз Тони заигрывал с зарядом сердца. Тони делал всё возможное, чтобы Кэп ничего не заметил, но он чувствовал, как репульсорная помпа расходует электричество намного быстрее, чем положено. Она чутко реагировала на сильные магнитные поля; видимо, попавшая в него молния нанесла куда больший урон, чем ему изначально казалось. 

Когда они достигли первой деревушки, отмеченной на карте Кэпа, колени Тони снова подгибались, а грудь опять сдавило. Чувствовал он себя так, словно пробежал марафон, хотя спускались они по склонам прогулочным шагом. Кэп ничего не говорил, но косые взгляды, которые он то и дело бросал в сторону Тони, громко телеграфировали его тревогу. 

Первая деревенька оказалась кучкой деревянных хижин, слишком крохотная и обособленная, чтобы в ней нашлось искомое. Вторая, с домиками покрупнее и приличной дорогой, с виду обнадёживала больше. Похоже, через деревню проходил маршрут автобуса — на центральной площади, почти у самой белой церквушки, стоял знак остановки. Пару домов у площади явно покинули в спешке, оставив распахнутые настежь двери и покачивающиеся на ветру садовые калитки. Стайка голубей и одинокая потрёпанная псина бродили по улице в поисках еды. Они были единственными живыми существами в поле обозрения, но Тони остро чувствовал, что за ними наблюдают, тайком рассматривают из-за задёрнутых занавесок и запертых ставней в тех домах, которые еще были обитаемы. 

— Не думаю, что нам здесь рады, — пробормотал Тони.  
— Не думаю, что здесь кому угодно рады, — ответил Кэп. — Жители в таких местах опасаются незнакомцев, а если немцы тут уже побывали, то у них есть все причины быть настороже. Будем надеяться, что хоть кто-то из них согласится поговорить с нами. 

Церковь была самым высоким зданием в деревне. Вторым по высоте был двухэтажный бледно-желтый дом на противоположной от остановки стороне улицы. В одном из окон виднелось от руки написанное объявлениие, которое, кажется, предлагало съём комнат. Тони не было дела до комнат, но зато его очень заинтересовал крохотный сарай рядом с домом, у которого был припаркован потрёпанный зелёный грузовик «Прага». 

— Эй, — он хлопнул Кэпа по плечу, чтобы привлечь его внимание. — Как думаешь, у этой штуки рабочий аккумулятор? 

У входной двери висел маленький латунный звонок. Их настойчивые звонки оставались без ответа с минуту или две (такая медлительность, с точки зрения Тони, наверняка скверно сказывалось на притоке клиентов этого заведения). Наконец дверь приоткрылась, и мужчина с проседью в волосах и узловатыми пальцами воззрился на них, подозрительно сощурившись. 

— Bunâ ziua! — жизнерадостно начал Тони, истощив весь свой запас румынского в одно дыхание. — М-м, я так думаю, по-английски вы не говорите? Parlez-vous français? Hablas español? Нет, — он посмотрел на Кэпа. — У меня всё, но, если ты считаешь нужным, могу попробовать ещё мандарин и суахили.  
— Sprechen Sie Deutsch? — спросил Кэп с ощутимой неохотой и ужасающим акцентом. 

Мужчина посмотрел на них ещё пару мгновений, затем крикнул что-то через плечо. Из глубин дома крикнули в ответ, загремела посуда, и на порог, вытирая руки о передник, вышла женщина в линялом синем платье. Она выглядела младше мужчины на пару лет и в её волосах было меньше седины, но семейное сходство было заметно. Её брат заговорил. Женщина нахмурилась, ответила и обратилась к Кэпу на немецком, который оказался самую малость лучше, чем у него. Они, запинаясь, обменялись дюжиной-другой фраз, прежде чем Кэп наконец повернулся к Тони. 

— Она говорит… вроде… что грузовик не заводится. Они пытались зарядить аккумулятор у автобуса, который приезжает раз в неделю, но не вышло. Они ждут, пока из Бистрицы приедет механик, но раньше пятницы его не будет.  
— Хм, — Тони окинул грузовик взглядом, — раз они пытались его зарядить, значит, у них есть кабели? 

Обе стороны выдали ещё пару сбивчивых фраз, пока женщина переводила за брата для Кэпа. 

— Есть, — сказал наконец Кэп. — Но если двигатель не заводится…  
— Спроси у них, могу ли я глянуть, — мрачно сказал Тони. 

Если аккумулятор сдох или в двигателе нужно менять детали, он грандиозно влип, но Тони видел достаточно моторов в своей жизни, чтобы знать, что по большей части проблема заключалась в какой-нибудь мелочи. Он мысленно скрестил пальцы, поднял капот и проверил свечи зажигания. 

Конечно же, свечи были покрыты чёрной жирной копотью, такой густой, что сажа забила контактные выводы. Там, где Тони поскрёб ногтем, отслоилась пара чёрных хлопьев. 

— Спроси, есть ли у них водка, — попросил он и чуть не расхохотался, когда Кэп осуждающе на него посмотрел. — Да не для меня. Вот это счистить, — хотя, если подумать, выпить рюмку-другую ему сейчас бы не помешало, учитывая, что он собирался с собой проделать. 

То, что глава дома в итоге принёс им, плескалось в бутылке без этикетки и разило скорее скипидаром, а не тем, что Тони рискнул бы пить, но копоть оно растворило безупречно. Когда Тони снова попробовал зажигание, мотор залопотал и, мнительно покашляв, ожил. 

— Неплохо, — Кэп высунулся из окна с водительского места. — Тебе ещё что-то нужно?  
— Вон те кабели, — сказал Тони. — И чуть-чуть уединения. 

В итоге они решили завести грузовик в сарай, предварительно вытащив оттуда садовый инструмент и выселив вон коричневого полосатого кота, который ушёл, шипя и плюясь. Хозяева дома наблюдали за ними со своего места у двери с одинаковыми каменными лицами. Интересно, что они могли подумать о двух грязных, небритых иностранцах, спустившихся с гор, чтобы починить их машину ради какого-то зловещего таинственного дела? Они наверняка заприметили щит за спиной Кэпа, но Тони понятия не имел, значит ли он что-то для них. Он сомневался, что американская пропаганда докатилась до трансильванских деревень. Впрочем, что бы они не думали, тревогу они не поднимали и не созывали толпу с вилами, так что Тони решил, что им с Кэпом пока ничего не грозит. 

Поэтому он выбросил из головы всё, что не касалось его полудохлой репульсорной помпы на сердце, которую он собирался зарядить от автомобильного аккумулятора. 

Он знал, что это не будет похоже на медленные, выверенные разряды Джарвиса в лаборатории. Тони однажды был вынужден прибегнуть к аварийной перезарядке в Египте, от переносного генератора, который Роуди добыл бог его знает где посреди пустыни. Опыт был малоприятный. 

Тони глянул на Кэпа, который прислонился к боку грузовика с тем тревожным выражением, которое не сходило с его лица с тех пор, как он узнал о сердце Тони. Тони хотелось попросить его выйти. Одна мысль о том, чтобы показать Кэпу эту последнюю слабость жалила, нанося уже который за этот бесконечный день удар по гордости. Опыт, однако, здраво подсказывал, что будет лучше, если кто-то останется с ним, поможет и проследит за процедурой на случай, если что-то пойдёт не так. И потом, сейчас Кэп уже просто не мог думать о нём хуже, так что можно было просто показать всё как есть. 

Тони заглушил двигатель, открыл капот «Праги» и присоединил кабели к аккумулятору, затем опустился на землю. Загородившая вход в сарай машина дарила максимальное подобие уединения, на которое он мог рассчитывать. 

— Поможешь мне?  
— Конечно, — Кэп присел на корточки рядом. — Что нужно сделать?  
— Подержи эти кабели, для начала, — Тони расстегнул рубашку. — И помни, что это не так страшно, как кажется на первый взгляд. — Он поддел ногтем край пластины, и скрытая задвижка отскочила. 

Кэп слегка побледнел. 

— Выглядит… очень страшно.  
— Вообще я не это имел в виду, — Тони опустил взгляд. Помпа действительно выглядела жутко, как механический паук, угнездившийся в его груди, вросший жвалами и лапами в нервы и артерии. Кэп был первым человеком, кроме Роуди и Джарвиса, которые увидел его таким уязвимым, но Роуди и Джарвис слишком давно привыкли, чтобы реагировать. 

— Эй, — Тони постарался говорить легко и беззаботно, — не слишком красиво, зато дело делает. Так вот, видишь два контакта? 

Кэп кивнул. 

— «Плюс» идёт сюда. «Минус» — сюда. Когда их закрепишь, заводи мотор, и только потом вспомни, что это не так страшно. Для полной зарядки нужно от трёх до пяти минут. 

Кэп, напряжённый и нерадостный, молча присоединил кабели, как было показано, и забрался за руль. 

— Ну, давай, — сказал он и повернул зажигание. 

Тони словно сваебойным молотком в грудь приложили. От разряда он отлетел назад, распростершись на полу и хватая ртом воздух. На языке остался привкус металла, в ушах зазвенело, зрение поплыло. Его спина выгнулась в дугу, конечности судорожно задёргались, отчего он затрепыхался, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, затем все мышцы словно окаменели и он потерял возможность двигаться вообще. Его окликнули по имени, и Тони мимолётно растерялся — откуда здесь Стив, что он здесь делает, как он узнал, Стив никогда не должен был этого увидеть — прежде чем туман перед глазами немного рассеялся, и Тони успел увидеть широко распахнутые глаза Кэпа, склонившегося над ним. «Всё хорошо», попытался заверить его Тони, но горло сдавило, и он не смог выжать ни звука. Туман снова сгустился, и лицо Кэпа растворилось вместе со всем остальным, уступая место серой пустоте.

✦ ✦ ✦ 

**Июль 1940 г.**  
 _Нью-Йорк_

— Пятёрка, боковая луза слева, — сказал Стив и наклонился, примеряясь. Тони глотнул пива и ничего не сказал. Сам он этот ход бы не выбрал, и парой месяцев раньше он, может, даже влез бы с советом. Но Стив теперь побеждал минимум в одной из трёх партий, и Тони не собирался учить его выигрывать две из трёх. Не добровольно уж точно.

Пятничный пул стал их традицией, которую они нарушили всего пару раз, когда Тони нужно было выполнять задания Железного Человека. Традиция зародилась где-то в апреле, когда Стив несмело предложил, что он мог бы рисовать иллюстрации для «Марвелса» лучше, если бы Тони согласился посидеть с ним для пары рисунков. Попозировать, как он сам сказал. Сильбер никогда не проявлял такого тщания, так что Тони был только за. Как именно «посидеть ради пары рисунков» превратилось в «научить Стива играть в пул» он точно не помнил, но бильярд был намного веселее той чепухи, которой он обычно занимался по пятницам, так что Тони и не особо задумывался над этим. 

Заодно Тони выяснил, что, если стратегически уставить доступное в бильярдной пространство подносами с едой, Стив будет машинально перехватывать что-то с тарелок между партиями. Это было грандиозным шагом вперёд, потому что Стив становился крайне щепетилен, как только ему начинали мерещиться подачки. Тони пришлось отобедать в стольких дешёвых забегаловках за прошлые шесть месяцев, в скольких он не ел за всю жизнь до этого, и всё ради того, чтобы Стив смог оплатить свою половину счёта. Тони мог поклясться, что Стив раздавал большую часть своих денег бесчисленным приятелям в Нижнем Ист-Сайде. За полгода работы в «Марвелсе» Стив перестал выглядеть отощалой щепкой, каким Тони его встретил в первый раз, но он всё равно был слишком худ и иногда начинал задыхаться ни с того ни с сего. 

Проблемы со здоровьем, впрочем, никак не влияли на его меткость. Пятёрка закатилась в названную лузу аккуратно, словно за невидимую леску притянутая, и почти последовавший за ней биток остановился вовремя. Красиво получилось. Жаль только, что для следующего хода к шарам теперь было не подступиться. 

Стив поморщился, когда осознал свою ошибку, и пару раз обошёл вокруг стола, прежде чем назвать и бесславно провалить следующий ход. 

— Когда-нибудь, — горестно сказал он. — Когда-нибудь я научусь целиться и думать одновременно.  
— Если будешь продолжать в том же духе, не научишься, — усмехнулся Тони и намелил кий. — Давай покажу, как надо. В очередной раз. 

Он сделал радио на камине погромче и расчистил стол под бодрый аккомпанемент Джимми Дорси. Расслабляться дома, в тепле и безопасности, было… странно. Два дня назад он был в Прибалтике вместе с Джарвисом, Роуди и Пеппер, эскортируя в броне два дирижабля Старк Индастриз, которые перевозили латвийских беженцев в Швецию. Дело было холодным и мрачным. Переправы ждали тысячи перепуганных и вымотанных людей, и в затылок им дышали и русские, и немцы. А сейчас был свинг, и хорошее пиво, и никаких забот, кроме следующей партии в пул. Иногда Тони казалось, что какая-то половина его жизни — это безумная галлюцинация. Он только не мог понять, какая именно. 

— Тони? — Стив поводил рукой у Тони перед лицом. — Ты ещё здесь?  
— А? Да, прости, — Тони моргнул и потряс головой. — Я задумался. Ещё партию? 

Стив посмотрел на часы над камином. 

— Одну, — сказал он. — А потом ты будешь сидеть смирно час и дашь мне порисовать, ладно? 

Тони торжественно поднял руку, словно принося клятву.  
— Честное слово. 

Партия получилась медленной, в основном потому, что Стив явно решил не проигрывать дважды подряд и теперь долго обдумывал каждый ход, словно от этого зависела судьба мира. Джимми Дорси сменился «Беспечными Эйсами», которые перетекли в сводку новостей. Для Тони это был по большей части просто фоновый аккомпанемент, поэтому он не сразу заметил, что Стив притих и замер совсем не из-за игры. 

— …собрались вчера в Голливуд Боул, — говорил тем временем диктор, — на встрече, которую организаторы охарактеризовали как «мирное собрание массовой готовности». Самым заметным спикером был лётчик-герой Чарльз Линдберг, который горячо выступал за поддержку нейтралитета. Обращаясь к восторженной толпе, Линдберг подчеркнул несокрушимость американской позиции касательно конфликта в Европе, и подверг критике действия интервенционистов за…  
— Не поклонник Линдберга, а? — спросил Тони. Стив зло щурился, стиснув кий так, что костяшки побелели.  
— Раньше был, — отозвался Стив со всей злостью, на которую только был способен. — Когда он долетел до Парижа, мне казалось, что он совершил самый потрясающий подвиг, какой только может совершить человек. Помню, незадолго до смерти отца мы сходили вдвоем на парад на Бродвее, когда Линдберг вернулся в Штаты. Я сидел у папы на плечах и горланил до хрипоты, когда мимо проезжала громадная платформа, а потом полгода рисовал самолёты в тетрадях и мечтал, как стану пилотом. Он был моим героем. А теперь он… — Стив умолк, словно не зная, как закончить предложение.  
— Просто человек? — осторожно подсказал Тони.  
— Нет, — Стив помотал головой. — То есть, я хотел сказать, конечно он просто человек, но не это меня злит. На свете полно обычных людей, которые понимают, что мы не можем просто отсиживаться в безопасности, пока остальной мир катится в тартарары. А даже если бы и могли, это было бы неправильно.  
— Но есть и другие, — сказал Тони, — те, кто думают, что война по ту сторону океана — не наше дело.  
— Я _знаю_ , — Стиву словно было физически больно это признавать. — Слышал, как какие-то ребята в школе это обсуждали. Но, по-моему, для них это всё нереально. Они видели Европу разве что на фотографиях, у них нет знакомых там, поэтому они не понимают, почему война должна их волновать. Мне кажется, что они в корне неправы, но я понимаю, почему они так думают. А Линдберг ведь жил в Англии и во Франции. Там бомбят сейчас его соседей, а он говорит нам, что мы должны их бросить на произвол судьбы. Мне этого никогда не понять.  
— Видишь? — Тони хлопнул его по плечу. — Вот в этом разница между тобой и мной. Я эгоист и ублюдок и понимаю, почему другие люди могут быть такими же. Для тебя же это загадка.  
— Не говори так, — нахмурился Стив. — О себе, я имею в виду. Я читаю истории Пеппер перед тем, как рисовать. Я знаю, что ты делаешь для мира. Ты не эгоист.  
— Ещё какой эгоист, — Тони не знал, с чего вдруг решил поспорить. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Стив думал о нём хуже, конечно же, просто отчего-то откровенность казалась важнее репутации. — Я пару раз столкнулся с фрицами — не по своей инициативе, заметь, они сами на меня напали. У меня свой интерес зачистить мир от них. Я мог бы завернуть это всё в красивые идеалы, как ты, но по сути я просто держу зло.  
— Ты на себя наговариваешь, — сказал Стив. — Чем бы ты ни руководствовался, ты рискуешь жизнью, чтобы помочь людям. Это куда больше, чем сейчас делают все остальные. Уж точно больше, чем делаю я.  
— Эй, — Тони развёл руками и пожал плечами. — Не каждому суждено быть рыцарем в сияющих летающих доспехах. Те, что садятся и рисуют, тоже вносят свою лепту. Так что, мы доигрываем или как?  
— Конечно, — пробормотал Стив и пошёл к столу. Его мысли, впрочем, явно витали где-то далеко, и никакими усилиями Тони не смог заставить его улыбнуться в тот вечер.

✦ ✦ ✦ 

— Джарвис?  
— Да?  
— Почему ты пошёл добровольцем в прошлую войну?

Джарвис отложил отвёртку и сощурился, глядя на Тони с другого конца рабочего стола, на котором они осматривали торс брони. 

— С чего вопрос?  
— Просто интересно, — Тони вдруг стало неловко, и он демонстративно поправил сварочные очки. — Ты никогда об этом не говорил.  
— Ну, так ведь, — Джарвис нахмурился. — Не самая моя любимая тема. Но я не пошёл добровольцем.  
— Тебя призвали? — И ведь все эти годы Тони не знал. — Я думал, ты и отец пошли добровольно.  
— Твой отец да, — Джарвис снова взял отвёртку и принялся копаться в левом локте брони. — Он записался, как только Уилсон объявил войну, в тот же день. Я же хотел отсидеться дома.  
— Не могу сказать, что ты был неправ, зная, что тогда творилось, — Тони постарался сосредоточиться на разобранном нагруднике перед ним, но в кои-то веки броня не могла всецело завладеть его вниманием. — Думаешь, что-то изменилось?  
— Что именно?  
— Всё, — Тони раскинул руки. — Как ты сражался. Твоё мнение обо всей этой каше. Как в твоём отряде к тебе относились.  
— Честно? — Джарвис фыркнул. — Я только стал чаще проклинать вселенную в первые недели муштры. А после мне было не до мелочей, и остальным тоже. С чего вдруг интерес к делам минувших дней, Энтони?  
— Сам не знаю, — Тони пожал плечами. — Наверное, это потому, что я только о войне и думаю в последнее время.  
— Не ты один, — Джарвис вдруг стал подозрительным: — Ты не вздумал идти добровольцем, случаем?  
— Я? — Тони рассмеялся от неожиданности. — Нет, я свою лепту вношу и так, — он махнул рукой в сторону брони. — Я знаю, на что гожусь, а новобранцем в траншеях от меня пользы никакой. Я просто... подумал о Стиве недавно.  
— Он думает добровольцем идти?  
— Не говори ерунды, ты его сам видел-то? Он просто, ну. Похоже, у него обо мне идеализированное мнение.  
— А ты удивлён? — Джарвис закатил глаза. — Малый на жизнь зарабатывает, рисуя картинки о твоих подвигах. Конечно, он думает, что ты и в сортире золотом откладываешь.  
— Ни ты, ни Роуди, ни Пеппер так не думаете, — сказал Тони.  
— Ну так, — ухмыльнулся Джарвис, — мы тебя дольше знаем.  
— Думаешь, если я просто подожду немного, он это перерастёт?  
— Думаю, да. А что, боишься его разочаровать?  
— Может, самую малость, — признал Тони. — Хотя иногда я больше волнуюсь, что его разочарует само мироздание. Он не только меня идеализирует.  
— Да ладно? — Джарвис рассеяно почесал усы. — Я паренька не так хорошо знаю, как ты, конечно. Но ты же сам сказал, что он как-то справлялся сам прошлых лет шесть-семь, да?  
— Вроде, — Тони кивнул. — С восемнадцати или около.  
— Чёрт подери, Энтони, — Джарвис сердито зыркнул на него. — Даже ты должен помнить, что творилось шесть-семь лет назад у тех, кто не ты. Если Стив через это прошёл в одиночку, то, думаю, его идеализм несокрушим. По крайней мере, тебе его сокрушить точно не по зубам.  
— Конечно, — вздохнул Тони. — В общем, ты считаешь, что мне не стоит беспокоиться?  
— Вообще-то, — Джарвис взял гаечный ключ и звучно шлёпнул его в ладонь Тони, — я считаю, что тебе пора прекратить трещать и взяться за дело, потому что один я это всё чинить не буду.

✦ ✦ ✦ 

**Сентябрь 1941 г.**  
 _Северная Трансильвания_

Тони не сказал бы, что он отключился, он просто немного… потерял счёт времени и потерялся в пространстве. Когда он снова пришёл в себя, он уже полусидел, опираясь на что-то широкое и плотное. Опора пахла пóтом, землёй и кожей. Кэп, подсказал с запозданием мозг. Тони сидел на земле в сарае в крохотной деревеньке у подножия Карпат, и Капитан Америка прижимал его к своей широкой груди, даже, пожалуй, слишком крепко. Было темно — хотя стоп, нет, он просто забыл открыть глаза. Тони моргнул и уставился в ржавый радиатор «Праги» на уровне лица. Капот машины всё ещё был открыт, и из-под него свисали кабели, но они больше не крепились к груди Тони. 

— Сколько? — спросил Тони, или, вернее, попытался спросить. Что-то мешалось во рту. Он сплюнул и уставился на упавшую на пол полоску кожи сантиметров десять длиной, с рядом круглых дырок. Тони непомерно долго соображал, что это был один из бесчисленных ремешков с рюкзака Кэпа.  
— Прости, — сказал Кэп позади него. Его дыхание пощекотало левое ухо Тони. — Мне показалось, что ты себе язык откусишь. Ты был… — он умолк, и пауза немного затянулась. — Я испугался, что ты умрёшь.  
— Я же говорил, что всё не так страшно, как кажется на первый взгляд, — Тони глубоко вдохнул. Чувствовал он себя так, словно его избили с ног до головы, но сердце билось ровно и сильно. — Как долго ты не отсоединял кабели?  
— Чуть больше четырёх минут, — ответил Кэп. 

Должно хватить. Репульсор должен был набрать почти полный или даже полный заряд. Тони подумал о том, чтобы пошевелиться, но решил, что его телу и так уютно. Даже слишком. Сейчас, когда худшее осталось позади, он мог наконец-то в полной мере оценить удобство мужественных рук Капитана Америки. Очень мужественных. От них веяло громадной мощью, непропорциональной их размеру — что, учитывая, собственно, их размер, о многом говорило. Да и плечо, которое на данный момент служило Тони подушкой, было не так уж и плохо… 

С другой стороны, рассиживаться не было смысла. От восхищения прелестями Капитана Америки толку не было, да и Тони всё равно был не в состоянии извлечь пользу из своего положения. Вставать пока что казалось не лучшей идеей, так что Тони просто завалился набок, чтобы откатиться в сторону. Руки Кэпа на секунду напряглись, но выпустили его. Тони съехал на пол и сел, опираясь о стену. Он попытался застегнуть рубашку, но руки ещё не слишком слушались. 

— Давай я, — Кэп присел рядом с ним, чтобы заняться пуговицами. — Ты точно уверен, что всё хорошо?  
— Уверен, — Тони провел языком по губам. — С сердцем, во всяком случае, точно. Но всё остальное тоже будет в порядке через пару минут. 

Кэпа это не особо успокоило. 

— Заряда хватило? На сколько его хватит?  
— На четыре недели как минимум, — сказал Тони. — На шесть, если я не буду перетруждаться. Но это мне вряд ли светит.  
— Четыре недели, — Кэп покачал головой. — Ты ненормальный, ты в курсе?  
— Эй! — Тони вдруг остро захотелось оправдаться. — Я не планировал поджариться на молнии и свалиться в богом забытой глуши.  
— Я не только это имел в виду, — сказал Кэп. — Я имел в виду, всё, что ты делаешь. Все твои походы в джунгли и пустыни, миссии Железного Человека — и всё это, когда задержка в один день может стоить тебе жизни. 

Тони пожал плечами. 

— Я обычно рассчитываю на пару дней про запас. И потом, у меня над сердцем стальная пластинка. А над твоим только кость и плоть. И чьё надёжнее защищено, а?  
— Я готов рисковать.  
— И я.  
— Вот как ты на это смотришь, значит, — Кэп уже застёгивал верхние пуговицы рубашки, и редкие прикосновения пальцев к ключицам здорово отвлекали. Тони прикрыл глаза и вздрогнул.  
— Тебе холодно? Возьми, — Кэп снял с себя куртку. — Не хватало ещё, чтобы ты заболел после всего, через что мы прошли, чтобы уберечь тебя. 

Тони не замёрз, но и объяснять ничего не собирался. Он просто позволил Кэпу укутать себя в куртку и снова прислонился к стене. 

— Я буду в порядке, — сказал он. — Просто нужно немного посидеть.  
— Хорошо, — Кэп поднялся на ноги и пошёл заглушить мотор грузовика. — Я точно могу оставить тебя одного? Я хотел переговорить с Андреем и Оаной.  
— Андрей и Оана? — Тони потребовался момент, чтобы вспомнить престарелую пару, чей сарай они временно присвоили. — Ты с ними уже на ты, что ли?  
— Они нам помогают, — сказал Кэп. — Наименьшее, что я могу сделать в благодарность — это узнать их имена. И потом, они единственные местные, с кем нам удалось поговорить. Я бы хотел узнать у них, может, они знают что-то об этом… Соломансе.  
— Конечно, — Тони махнул рукой в сторону двери. — Иди. Что я могу натворить, сидя тут на полу.  
— Кто тебя знает, — сухо ответил Кэп, но развернулся и вышел из сарая, бросив лишь один быстрый взгляд через плечо напоследок. 

Тони посидел неподвижно ещё немного, затем перебрался поближе к грузовику. Бутылка таинственного пойла, которым он очистил свечи, стояла на земле у левого переднего колеса. Тони поднял её и сделал большой глоток. На вкус пойло было гаже, чем пахло, и подарило Тони долгий приступ болезненного кашля, но горячий хвост в горле того стоил. Надираться на вражеской территории не казалось Тони хорошей идеей, даже без Кэпа и его красноречивых укоров, так что он поставил бутылку, где взял, и вернулся на своё место у стены; благодаря алкоголю сидеть там стало несомненно удобнее. Тони откинул голову, прикрыл глаза и дал себе уплыть.

✦ ✦ ✦ 

Пол в сарае был обычной утрамбованной землёй, так что сидеть на нём вскоре стало прохладно. Тони взобрался на ноги, просунул руки в рукава куртки Кэпа и принялся нетвёрдо прохаживаться взад-вперёд перед грузовиком, чтобы разогнать кровь. Бутылка манила его обещанием тепла и грозила необратимым нервным срывом, пока Тони наконец не выплеснул содержимое на землю. Соблазн исчез, но воздух в сарае запах растворителем для краски, отчего стало только хуже.

Он с тоской подумал о пачке своих «Лаки Страйк», утерянных в реке прошлой ночью. Может, у Кэпа есть, что покурить? На куртке было столько карманов, что в них вполне могла скрываться хоть целая табачная фабрика. В результате быстрого охлопывания на свет была извлечена пачка жвачки, коробка спичек, бейсбольная карточка с Пи «Ви» Ризом, кусочек обкатанного морем зелёного стекла, маленький блокнот, карандаш и перочинный нож. Наверняка там было ещё что-то, но один вид перочинного ножа поверг Тони в ступор. Это был хороший нож среднего размера, с рукояткой из слоновой кости и инициалами «С.Р.», выгравированными на латунном ребре. Тони отлично его помнил. 

Пятнадцать месяцев назад он подарил этот нож Стиву на день рождения. 

Какое-то время Тони только и мог, что стоять столбом, уставившись на нож, пока мозг лихорадочно прощелкивал всё более и более невероятные объяснения, как у Капитана Америки мог оказаться нож Стива Роджерса. К счастью, вскоре какое-то подобие рационализма включилось обратно, и Тони сосредоточился на предмете, который мог пролить свет на ситуацию. Блокнот с виду был совершенно обычный, маленький, но все равно с трудом умещавшийся в самый большой из карманов куртки, в простой картонной обложке со слегка потрёпанными углами. Тони задержал дыхание и открыл его. 

На внутренней стороне обложки было приклеено фото у большого мраморного камина в доме Тони. На снимке Тони и Стив салютовали камере бокалами шампанского. У Стива в волосах запуталось конфетти, у Тони на голове красовался колпак из фольги. Тони приобнимал Стива за плечи, и Стив, расслабленный и умиротворённый, вис на нём. Оба выглядели не совсем трезвыми. 

Тони пролистал блокнот дрожащими руками. Рисунки, покрывающие страницы, были в основном карандашными, чуть более раскованными и менее детальными, в отличие от тех, что Стив рисовал раньше, но его манера бесспорно узнавалась. Цветущая ветка дерева. «Кёртис Хок» в полёте. Какой-то пейзаж с рекой, наскоро набросанный и незавершённый. Женщина с суровым лицом, в меховой шапке и с двустволкой. И — десяток набросков с улыбающимся Тони, все с разных ракурсов. 

— Эй, Тони, ты готов…  
— Кто ты? — Тони стиснул зубы, чтобы не заорать. Горло больно сдавило, а в груди поселилась тупая боль, которая не имела никакого отношения к репульсорной помпе и аккумулятору.  
— Тони, — лицо стоящего в дверях Кэпа нельзя было рассмотреть из-за света, бьющего ему в спину, но его голос дрогнул. — Я…  
— Откуда у тебя это? — потребовал ответа Тони. — Я знаю, что это не твоё. А ты сказал, что не знаешь Стива Роджерса.  
— Я сказал, что у меня нет родственников с таким именем, — поправил Кэп, но совсем слабо, будто и сам знал, какое неловкое это оправдание. Тони даже не удостоил его ответом. Ему нужно было узнать кое-что куда более важное.  
— Слушай, я только хочу знать, что с ним стало? Где он… хотя нет, забудь. Я знаю, что он сердился на меня в последний раз, когда мы говорили, ты не обязан мне говорить, где он, если он не хочет, чтобы я его нашёл. Просто.. он в порядке? Он в безопасности? Он… — Тони умолк. Его лепет, наверное, вышел самым жалким, что он произнес за всю свою жизнь. А Кэп просто молча стоял там, где остановился, опустив плечи, отчего он выглядел совсем не как Кэп. Тони внезапно пожалел, что вылил всё водочное пойло.  
— Он умер, да? — это было единственным разумным объяснением. — Он умер, а ты с ним знаком был, поэтому у тебя остались его вещи, — Тони пихнул нож и блокнот Кэпу в руки, но тот даже не попытался их взять. — Оставь себе, забирай их обратно, только расскажи мне, что с ним случилось. Пожалуйста.  
— Тони, я… — Кэп резко обернулся, сделал несколько неуверенных шагов к двери и замер снова. Он с трудом выдохнул и склонил на миг голову, словно пытался скрыть лицо. — Я так больше не могу, — сдавленно сказал он. 

И снова развернулся, твёрдым шагом преодолел пространство между ними и обхватил ладонями лицо Тони. 

— Прости меня, Тони, — тихо сказал он, — Это я. Я Стив. 

Тони был слишком ошеломлён, чтобы отстраниться, да и стена за спиной отрезала все пути — он так и остался стоять, как идиот, глядя в небесные глаза Кэпа и пытаясь понять смысл только что произнесённых слов. 

— Что… — выдавил наконец он, и даже не смог продолжить, потому что не знал, что пытался спросить.  
— Я Стив, — повторил Кэп, и смысла в этом всё равно было не больше, чем когда он произнёс это в первый раз.  
— Тебе кажется, что это смешно? — ярость перекрыла растерянность. Тони пихнул Кэпа в грудь, но с равным успехом он мог попытаться оттолкнуть гору. Кэп сам опустил руки и сам отступил на шаг. — Потому что это не смешно совсем.  
— Я не шучу, — Кэп, кажется, не шутил и не врал, говорил искренне и смотрел честно. С другой стороны, он говорил искренне с того момента, как Тони его встретил — и всё это время врал. — Я знаю, кажется невероятным.  
— Не кажется, — прошипел Тони. — Это невозможно. И если ты думаешь, что я…  
— Посмотри, — быстро заговорил Кэп. — Просто посмотри, хорошо? — он закатал левый рукав и вытянул руку, давая Тони разглядеть предплечье. От локтя к запястью тянулся бледный шрам, похожий на латинскую L. Кэп продолжил, не переводя дух, словно боялся, что Тони не даст ему выплеснуть все слова: — Помнишь это? Я тебе рассказал о нём в октябре, в «Кит-Кэте» на Лексингтоне. Это была неделя перед Хэллоуином, и у них на всех столах стояли крохотные тыквы. На нашем была вырезана кошачья морда. Ты меня всё время куда-то таскал пообедать, потому что тебе казалось, что я недоедаю. Я соглашался, потому что мне нравилось проводить с тобой время, но всегда настаивал на том, чтобы платить за себя, поэтому мы в итоге всегда выбирали самые дешёвые места, где ноги бы твоей не было, если бы не я. Ты всегда заказывал стейки средней прожаренности и печёный картофель, и говорил, что даже самый негодный повар не сможет запороть их до полной несъедобности. Я рассказывал тебе истории из моего детства, о тех глупостях, которые я натворил, пока был маленький — с пожарных лестниц падал, например — а ты рассказывал мне обо всём, что с тобой приключалось, но о чём никогда не писали в «Марвелсе». Помнишь, мы вместе ещё…  
— Стой, — вырвалось у Тони. Он уже ничего не понимал. Стив мог рассказать кому-то из приятелей о забегаловках и о том, откуда у него шрам, но он вряд ли стал вываливать кому-то столько подробностей. И Кэп вряд ли бы запомнил все детали только ради того, чтобы скормить Тони какую-то сумасшедшую ложь. И сам шрам с виду был точно таким, как Тони его помнил, того же размера и той же формы. 

— Ты бы его подделать не смог, — сказал он, словно в тумане.  
— Нет, — негромко ответил Кэп. — Не смог бы. 

Тони помнил это выражение лица, эту полную сожалений, но непреклонную интонацию. Подмеченное невероятное сходство, которое преследовало его с того момента, как он проснулся и увидел Кэпа на корточках у костра, вернулось в полной мере. Невозможно было поверить, невозможно было и отрицать. 

— Я не понимаю.  
— Знаю. Похоже на абсурд, — Кэп застегнул рукав и опустил руки. — Но теперь ты мне веришь? 

Тони медленно кивнул. 

— Верю. — ответил он. — Ну ты и ублюдок.  
— Прости, — сказал Кэп, и Тони замахнулся. 

Бесполезно, конечно. Кэп даже не стал уворачиваться, просто чуть отклонился в сторону, и кулак Тони ударил по воздуху где-то слева от его лица. 

— Я понимаю, ты злишься, — сказал он. — И не могу тебя винить.  
— Правда? — прорычал Тони. — Как великодушно с твоей стороны. А теперь убирайся прочь с дороги. 

Кэп, кажется, хотел много ещё чего сказать, но отступил в сторону и даже не попытался удержать Тони, когда он прошёл мимо. Кэп, правда, окликнул его у самых дверей, но Тони не стал оглядываться и не остановился.


	3. Chapter 3

✦ ✦ ✦ 

**1 января 1941 г.**  
 _Нью-Йорк_

Беда принимающей стороны в том, что нельзя просто взять и убраться, когда вечеринка надоест. 

Было где-то около двух ночи, а значит, основной цели сабантуй достиг ещё два часа назад, когда все сосчитали до полуночи и выпили тост под шквал смеха и конфетти. Самые благоразумные покинули сборище вскоре после этого, но остальные околачивались в доме и становились всё тоскливее с каждой минутой. Печально, отметил про себя Тони, что так мало людей в Нью-Йорке способны были вести интеллектуальную беседу далеко заполночь и набравшись по самые жабры. 

Заодно Тони собирался удушить пианиста, если тот надумает ещё хоть раз сыграть «Старое доброе время». 

— Улыбнись, Тони! — голос Пеппер выдернул его из мрачной задумчивости, и его ослепило вспышкой. Тони выругался и поднёс к глазам руку, пытаясь сморгнуть искры.  
— Чёрт побери, Пеппер, у тебя разве плёнка не закончилась?  
— Я новую кассету зарядила десять минут назад, — самодовольно ответила Пеппер. Она обзавелась камерой несколькими месяцами ранее, якобы потому, что фотографии похождений Железного Человека могли помочь с деталями при написании истории. С тех пор без камеры Тони её не видел. Он даже стал подозревать, что ей просто нравилось слепить людей вспышкой.  
— Если продолжишь в том же духе, — ответил ей Тони, — мои гости начнут думать, что ты работаешь на одну из жёлтых газетёнок.  
— Чепуха, я слишком хорошо одета, чтобы работать на жёлтые газетёнки, — Пеппер покружилась вокруг своей оси, чтобы подол красиво всколыхнулся у лодыжек. Она и в самом деле выглядела поразительно стильно в расшитом бисером синем платье и подобранном в тон пиджаке-болеро, хотя чуть раньше Тони услышал краем уха, как некоторые его гости позволили себе отпустить пару язвительных шпилек о дешёвой моде. Зато Тони точно знал, кого в следующем году не пригласят.  
— Идём, — Пеппер схватила Тони за руку и вытащила его из чудесного тёплого угла у камина. — Хочу сфотографировать тебя со Стивом. 

На это, пожалуй, Тони был согласен. Он дал протащить себя через гостиную и бальный зал. В обеденном зале Стив стоял у буфетного стола, беседуя с разряженной в пух и прах молодой женщиной, которая ухитрялась удерживать в руках одновременно бокал мартини, клатч и крохотного сердитого терьера в ошейнике с бриллиантами. Стив, к восторгу Тони, заметно нетвёрдо стоял на ногах. Он познал радость хорошего французского шампанского этим вечером, и сейчас, похоже, познавал прелести плохой переносимости алкоголя. Неудивительно, что он предпочитал пить газировку с сиропом, пока играл с Тони в пул. 

— Тони, дорогой! — женщина с терьером наклонилась, подставляя щёку для поцелуя. — Я как раз рассказывала твоему очаровательному другу о том случае, когда мы с Ники столкнулись с тобой в Гаване. Когда та танцовщица и её три брата-бандита пытались заставить тебя…  
— О Боже святый, — простонал Тони, — Умоляю, Нора, оставь хоть крохи моей репутации незапятнанными. Я уверен, Стив не хочет слушать о моих ошибках юности.  
— Нет, хочу! — быстро вставил Стив.  
— Потом расскажу, — пообещала ему Нора. — Где ты был, Тони? Ты не прячешься опять от своих гостей, надеюсь? Мы с Ники почти не видели тебя!  
— От вас я точно не прятался, — заверил её Тони. Кроме Стива и Пеппер, Нора и её муж были самыми приятными людьми из тех, что остались на вечеринке. Джарвис уехал вскоре после полуночи, а Роуди, как обычно, пропустил весь шабаш в угоду семейным гуляньям в Шугар-Хилл. — Я только хотел одолжить у тебя Стива на минутку, чтобы Пеппер нас могла сфотографировать.  
— Только нас? — Стив, кажется, слегка встревожился. Тони приобнял его одной рукой за плечи и подлил ещё шампанского.  
— Только нас. Давай, улыбнись птичке!

✦ ✦ ✦ 

Около четырёх утра последние гости, шатаясь, разбрелись по своим лимузинам. Тони обошёл все комнаты в последний раз, проверяя, не дезертировал ли кто по пути домой, и обнаружил в библиотеке Пеппер со Стивом, который отключился на диване.

— Я себе такси вызвала, — прошептала Пеппер, когда Тони вошёл. — Разбудить его? Мы можем оплатить дорогу вдвоём.  
— Не-а, он до утра не проснётся, — Тони провёл Пеппер до входной двери и подал ей пальто. — И он куда лучше выспится на моём диване, чем в той дыре, которую он зовёт домом.  
— Ты не видел, где он живёт, — заметила Пеппер.  
— Я видел адрес, куда Джона шлёт чеки, — раздражённо ответил Тони. — Никогда не мог понять, почему он не переедет. Я знаю, что сейчас он зарабатывает предостаточно.  
— Может, ему нравится там жить, — Пеппер бросила на него осуждающий взгляд из-под вельветовых полей шляпки. — А может, это не твоё дело совсем.  
— Эй, — запротестовал Тони. — Я же не лезу в его жизнь. Я просто не хочу потерять отличного иллюстратора благодаря какому-то отчаянному карманнику из тёмной аллеи.  
— И только? — Пеппер, похоже, совсем ему не поверила. — Слушай, Тони, я знаю, что ты хочешь ему только добра, но ты не можешь пихать людям деньги в надежде, что они немедленно перестроят свою жизнь тебе в угоду.  
— Я не…  
— Ты как раз да, — Пеппер сунула руки в карманы пальто и чуть вздёрнула подбородок. Тони был знаком с ней так давно, что знал: спорить бесполезно, когда она становилась в такую позу. — Мы — Роуди и Джарвис и я — это терпим, потому что ты это ты и ничего такого этим не пытаешься добиться. Нас всё устраивает. Но если ты хочешь что-то сказать Стиву, ты постарайся поосторожнее, ладно?  
— Не представляю, о чём ты, — ровно ответил Тони.  
— Конечно, не представляешь, — Пеппер, кажется, хотела добавить ещё что-то, но снаружи посигналило подъехавшее за ней такси. Она застегнула последние пуговицы на пальто и наклонилась, чтобы чмокнуть Тони в щёку. — Мне пора. С Новым годом, Тони.  
— И тебя, — Тони придержал для неё дверь и подождал, пока такси отъедет. Глоток зимнего нью-йорского воздуха прояснил его голову от хмельных паров шампанского, но ничего не смог сделать с общей послевечериночной усталостью. Тони побрёл обратно в библиотеку, завернув по дороге в одну из кладовок. 

Стив завозился, но не проснулся, когда Тони укутал его в одеяло. В его волосах осталось конфетти, прилипло оно и к воротнику. Правая рука свисала с дивана, и запястье выглядело особенно белым и костлявым на фоне тёмного рукава пиджака. Это был тот самый нелепый, старый, слишком короткий костюм, в котором Стив пришёл на интервью к Джоне, тот, который он всегда надевал, когда нужно было выглядеть презентабельно. Конечно теперь Стив мог позволить себе и новый костюм, но, подумал Тони, Пеппер бы, пожалуй, сказала, что это тоже не его дело. 

Над прощальными словами Пеппер стоило призадуматься. Не потому, что он был с ними согласен, а потому, что ей вообще показалось необходимым высказаться. Тони казалось, что он ведет себя не настолько очевидно. За долгие годы он научился скрывать свои связи с мужчинами. Редкие интрижки с женщинами ничем не вредили, даже играли ему на руку. До тех пор, пока он то и дело мелькал в колонках светской хроники с очередной красоткой, никто бы даже не подумал, что Тони Старк может быть человеком-на-три-буквы. С мужчинами он научился быть осторожнее. Научился прощупывать почву возможной симпатии, прежде чем бросать невзначай намёк. Стал ветераном в списках гостей на определённых вечеринках узкого круга. Случались, конечно, и оплошности: за прошедшие годы ему довелось иметь дело с парой неприятных сцен, кое-какими слухами, которые пришлось аккуратно заглушить, и одной гадкой попыткой шантажа, когда Тони было девятнадцать и он был глуп. Но теперь он, конечно, стал куда осмотрительнее. 

Ну, или ему казалось, что стал. Но Пеппер всё равно решила напомнить ему об осторожности, а он ведь Стиву и слова пока не сказал. Хотя бы поэтому к Пеппер стоило прислушаться. 

Тони прислонился к дивану, разглядывая тихо похрапывающего в подушки Стива. Зрелище, объективно говоря, не было ни романтическим, ни прекрасным. Тот факт, что Тони медлил и всё никак не мог отвернуться только доказывал, настолько сентиментальным Тони стал. Конечно, в последний раз он дал слабину перед Гиалеттой Нифарией, но Тони списал это на случайность. Стив Роджерс никогда бы не предал Тони и не сдал его нацистам. 

Напольные часы в гостиной отзвонили четверть часа. Стив продолжил храпеть. Тони вернулся в гостиную, окинул взглядом провисающие гирлянды и толпу бокалов на мебели, и решил, что ему и самому не помешает похрапеть пару часов. 

— С Новым годом, — сказал он молчаливой комнате и поплёлся наверх.

✦ ✦ ✦ 

Ближе к полудню Тони в пижаме и халате снова спустился вниз, хотя сам он был бы не прочь проспать с неделю. Руины гулянки уже убрали, хотя остатки конфетти ещё липли кое-где к мебели и путались в опавших ветках ёлки в гостиной. Полный поднос печенья и чайник с кофе ждали его на крохотном столике в алькове обеденного зала. Тони приступил ко второй по счёту чашке, когда в комнату, широко зевая, забрёл Стив.

— Доброе утро, — Стив плюхнулся в кресло напротив него. Галстук Стива и пиджак куда-то делись, его брюки и рубашка измялись, а волосы были больше похожи на плохо свитое гнездо. — Ты выглядишь так, словно всю ночь предавался разнузданному разврату. Что печально, потому что я-то точно знаю, что ничего такого не было, — Тони налил кофе в чистую чашку и протянул её Стиву. Стив с недоумением уставился на неё, словно не мог вспомнить, зачем нужна эта странная белая штука с ручкой, прежде чем наконец-то принять чашку из рук Тони и отпить. 

— Извини, — пробормотал он пару глотков спустя. — Наверное, я просто не привык к шампанскому.  
— Побудешь ещё со мной, и мы это исправим, — пообещал Тони.  
— Я не уверен, что хочу, — Стив прижал руку к виску и поморщился. — Я хоть ничего совсем уж позорного не отколол при твоих гостях? Я всё как в тумане помню.  
— О, нет, ты был чудесен, — Тони откинулся назад, балансируя кресло на двух ножках, и состроил Стиву максимально честное лицо, какое только смог состряпать. — Когда ты взобрался на рояль и спел во всю глотку «Старый добрый Шиллейла»… Потрясающее выступление было! Никогда бы не подумал, что ты так можешь. 

Парой месяцев раньше Стив бы залился краской и стал заикаться. Сейчас он бросил на Тони безразличный взгляд и утащил с подноса круассан. 

— А я знаю, что ты это выдумал, — сказал Стив. — Потому что если бы я правда спел на людях, ты бы всё ещё приходил в себя от пережитого ужаса.  
— Да полно, не может быть всё так плохо.  
— Чаще всего меня сравнивают с отчаявшимся мартовским котом, — сухо сказал Стив. — И ещё просят, чтобы я продолжал самовыражаться через рисунки.  
— Ой, — поморщился Тони. — Ну, ничего, никто не идеален.  
— Вот не знаю, — сказал Стив. — Я слыхал, что у некоего Тони Старка почти получается.  
— Подлиза, — пробормотал Тони и глотнул ещё кофе, чтобы скрыть дурашливую улыбку, расползающуюся на лице. Похоже, не только алкоголь ударил ему вчера в голову. Он действительно стал таять при Стиве Роджерсе. Не то чтобы это было новостью, но после того, как Пеппер безжалостно на это указала, за Тони стала хвостом виться одна идея. 

И потом, это ведь первый день нового года. А в новом году положено начинать что-то новое. 

— Я дал себе торжественное обещание, — вырвалось у Тони. 

Стив слегка опешил, скорее от неожиданного признания, чем от самого заявления. 

— И какое же?  
— Буду больше рисковать в жизни.  
— Больше? — Стив поднял брови. — Тони, ты борешься с нацистами в летающем железном костюме. Что может быть рисковее?  
— Я о других рисках, — нетерпеливо отмахнулся Тони. — Я имел в виду, в обыденной жизни. Попробую что-нибудь новое.  
— Вот как, — заинтересовался Стив. — Например, что?  
— Например, это, — Тони встал, перегнулся через стол и поцеловал его. 

Это был не самый красивый поцелуй в жизни Тони Старка. Тони опёрся одной рукой о стол. Равновесие держать было трудно и неудобно, но повалиться в остатки завтрака в такой ответственный момент было бы по меньшей мере неловко. Поясница уже начала болеть, а край стола больно врезался в бёдра. Но у Стива были мягкие и тёплые губы, а волосы приятно защекотали ладонь, когда Тони положил руку ему на затылок. 

Что куда важнее, Стив, кажется, совсем не возражал. Он замер сначала, на миг, может, на два, но потом подался Тони навстречу, и поцеловал его в ответ, может, не слишком изящно, зато весьма воодушевлённо. Судить было пока ещё слишком рано, но Тони был вполне готов объявить это лучшим решением наступившего года. 

А затем Стив отчаянно отпрянул и выбрался из-за стола с такой скоростью, что едва не выпал из кресла. Тони ухватился на дальний край стола в последний момент, чтобы хоть как-то удержаться на ногах, но ещё чуть-чуть и было бы поздно. 

— Тони, — голос Стива звенел от напряжения. — Не делай этого. 

Ладно, может, это всё-таки не было лучшим решением года. 

— Прости, — сказал Тони. — Я сглупил, — он прикинул, насколько сильно. Стив выглядел скорее расстроенным, чем разгневанным, но Тони бы предпочёл злость печали. По его собственному опыту, гнев можно было усмирить правильным применением в равных дозах извинений и обаяния (и, в некоторых случаях, денег), а вот надёжного лекарства от тихого сожаления в глазах Стива он не знал. 

— Не только ты, — сказал Стив.  
— Нет, я уверен, только я. Не так тебя понял, — Тони заставил себя улыбнуться. — Не конец света. Я людей всё время не так понимаю, — он попробовал рассмеяться, чтобы показать, какая это мелочь, но Стив не рассмеялся вместе с ним. Тони провёл языком по губам и опустил голову. — Я вот что скажу, мы можем сделать вид, что ничего не было, если хочешь. Или что это розыгрыш. Я дал себе торжественное обещание почаще разыгрывать людей, и ты просто попался на особо бестактную шутку.  
— Я не хочу ничего представлять, — тихо сказал Стив. — И ты не понял меня неправильно.  
— Да? — вот теперь их разговор окончательно растерял смысл. — Так почему?..  
— Потому что это очень плохая идея, — Стив развернулся и сделал пару неуверенных шагов. На миг Тони показалось, что он сейчас выйдет из комнаты, но Стив остановился и обернулся к Тони снова: — По многим причинам.  
— Например? — Тони обошёл стол и подошёл к Стиву. — Послушай, я не хочу на тебя давить. Если ты не заинтересован, то ты не заинтересован. Но ты не говоришь как незаинтересованный, и, если только я не ошибся ещё больше, не целуешься как незаинтересованный. Ты боишься, что нас раскроют?  
— Ты правда не понимаешь, да? — Стив покачал головой. — Тебе, наверное, так легко в твоём мире — тебе кто-то нравится, ты просто берёшь и целуешь его. Даже не думая о том, что ты Тони Старк, миллионер, гений и супергерой, а я… это я. 

Тони нахмурился. 

— Ты так говоришь, будто тобой быть плохо.  
— Не плохо, конечно, — Стив бросил умоляющий взгляд на потолок, словно надеялся услышать от канделябра совет, как достучаться до Тони. — Но мы не совсем на равных условиях, правда? Моя работа — да что там, вся моя жизнь — это всё у меня есть благодаря тебе.  
— Не говори глупостей, — ответил Тони. — Я только замолвил за тебя словечко Джоне.  
— Твоё слово дорогого стоит.  
— У Джоны-то? — Тони фыркнул. — Да если бы я встал на мои миллионерские гениальные колени и умолял, он бы всё равно не нанял тебя, если бы не считал, что ты достоин.  
— Может и так, — сказал Стив, — но он согласился поговорить со мной с твоего одобрения. Без тебя у меня бы и шанса не было показать ему мои работы.  
— И что? — возмутился Тони. — Я дал тебе этот шанс, а ты им воспользовался. Никогда бы не подумал, что это было проблемой.  
— Не было, — устало вздохнул Стив. — До недавнего времени.  
— Но теперь это стало проблемой? Почему? 

У Стива, похоже, не было ответа. Он, растерянный и несчастный, просто стоял посреди комнаты, сложив руки на груди. Тони пришлось побороть желание схватить его за плечи и хорошенько встряхнуть. 

— Ты думаешь, я тебе всё испорчу, если между нами кошка пробежит? Велю Джоне тебя уволить? Я бы никогда этого не сделал.  
— Я знаю, что ты бы этого не сделал, — сказал Стив. — Или, по крайней мере, не стал бы пытаться.  
— А это что значить должно?  
— Это… Неважно, — Стив вдруг стал старательно избегать взгляда Тони. — Слушай, прости, что я это вообще упомянул, ладно? Это совсем не… Есть другая причина, по которой всё это — очень плохая затея.  
— Есть причина? Надеюсь, она более внятная, чем первая.  
— Да. Или, во всяком случае, её проще объяснить. Понимаешь, я тоже дал себе торжественное обещание, — Стив развернулся, прошёл в дальний конец комнаты, вернулся и глянул Тони в глаза с болезненной решимостью, которая не сулила ничего хорошего. Его плечи и спина выпрямились и окаменели, словно он ждал нападения. — Я собираюсь пойти добровольцем, — сказал он. 

Смех был бы не самым правильным ответом. Тони знал об этом, и закусил губу, но из груди всё равно успел вырваться тихий, беспомощный смешок. Стив нехорошо сощурился. 

— Ты думаешь, я шучу?  
— Ты что, я уверен, что не шутишь, — Тони мог ожидать от Стива шуток о чём угодно, только не о войне. — Но серьёзно. Ты и в армии? У тебя «негоден» написано на лбу большими неоновыми буквами. 

Стив залился краской, порозовели даже кончики ушей. 

— Я могу воевать! 

Тони закатил глаза. 

— Ты задыхаешься, преодолев один лестничный пролёт.  
— Я стану сильнее. Для этого и придумали подготовку.  
— Ты знаешь, что я не об этом, — Тони попытался представить Стива в униформе. Стива с автоматом, Стива на настоящем фронте, где льётся кровь и свистят пули, и быстро прогнал представившуюся картинку прочь из головы. Если подумать, то это было совсем не смешно. Это было страшно.  
— Поверь, я имел достаточно дел с военными, чтобы знать, как они работают. Даже самый милосердный сержант сожрёт тебя с потрохами и не поперхнётся в первый же день. Это если предположить, что тебя допустят к подготовке, чего не случится.  
— Тебе-то откуда знать! — Стива, похоже, по-настоящему задело, и Тони правда был бы рад сказать ему об этом как-нибудь помягче, но увы. И потом, услышать правду от Тони было наверняка не так больно, как стать посмешищем для целого призывного пункта, перед всем честным народом. 

А ещё была другая, куда более ужасающая возможность, которую тоже стоило учесть — что Стива не поднимут на смех. Что где-то там найдётся идиот-рекрутер, у которого не хватит мозгов отказать ему. Америка хранила нейтралитет, но только пока. Скоро им предстояло объявить войну, и армия уже понемногу стягивала силы, готовясь. Повсеместно пестрели призывные плакаты, и Рузвельт объявил добровольную мобилизацию каких-то пару месяцев назад. Стив годился для воинской службы примерно так же, как для балета, но вдруг армия уже слишком отчаялась, чтобы ей было до этого дело? 

Нет, Тони должен был положить конец этой самоубийственной затее задолго до того, как Стив доберётся до призывного пункта. 

— Зачем вообще тебе это? Я думал, ты хочешь быть художником.  
— Хочу, — плечи Стива чуть опали. — Я не говорю, что собираюсь быть солдатом всю оставшуюся жизнь. Просто в мире война, и есть вещи поважнее иллюстраций для журнала, знаешь.  
— Ладно, — кивнул Тони. — Понимаю. Ты хочешь сделать что-то для страны. Так почему бы не делать то, что ты умеешь? Художники работают в призывных бюро, в офисе военной информации, в комиссии гражданской службы. Я могу поговорить с нужными людьми, помогу тебе… — он умолк, потому что Стив снова с сожалением покачал головой.  
— Тони, ты не можешь всё время подсовывать мне работу. Даже если бы я хотел провести всю войну, рисуя агитплакаты, это было бы неправильно. Рано или поздно мне придётся плыть самостоятельно.  
— Отправившись на верную смерть? — Тони не собирался кричать, но контролировать голос было тяжело, когда Стив просто стоял с таким искренним видом и нёс такую чушь. — Это безумие, Стив! Не хочешь работать на «Марвелс» — ладно, мы тебе другую работу подыщем. Но я не дам тебе отправиться на фронт и сунуть глупую голову под пули, только чтобы показать мне, что ты уже взрослый!  
— Не дашь? — тихо переспросил Стив.  
— Ты понял, что я имел в виду.  
— Понял, — устало ответил Стив. — Как я и говорил — вся моя жизнь есть у меня благодаря тебе. Неудивительно, что ты думаешь, что можешь ей распоряжаться.  
— Это не то…  
— Я знаю, что ты не пытаешься этого делать, не сознательно во всяком случае. Я знаю, что ты волнуешься за меня. А я волнуюсь за тебя каждый раз, когда ты надеваешь железную броню и идёшь против подлодок или артиллерии. Но я не говорю тебе, что этого делать нельзя, потому что я знаю, как тебе это важно, и потому что я знаю, что не имею права тебе указывать.  
— Это… совсем другое, — неубедительно сказал Тони. Стив склонил голову и вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
— Правда? И почему же? 

Тони отчаянно хотелось придумать блестящий, убийственно убедительный ответ на этот вопрос, но слова не шли. Конечно, это было совсем другое, это было ясно как божий день, но только не Стиву, и Тони не представлял, как заставить его понять, как объяснить ему… 

— Так и думал, — разочарованно сказал Стив, словно он действительно надеялся, что Тони озвучит правильный ответ. — Прости, Тони. Мне лучше уйти. 

Он задержался ненадолго в дверях, словно давая Тони последний шанс окликнуть его. Но Тони не представлял, что сказать, и его посетило нехорошее чувство, что любые слова только сделают ещё хуже. «Отпусти его», подумал Тони. «Мы обсудим это, когда он успокоится». 

Прошло почти две недели, прежде чем Тони осознал, насколько крупную ошибку он допустил, но к тому времени Стив Роджерс уже пропал без вести.

✦ ✦ ✦ 

**Сентябрь, 1941 г.**  
 _Северная Трансильвания_

В гневе покинуть сарай и убраться подальше от дома было весьма приятно, но ближе к краю леса слегка взял себя в руки и задумался. Что он творит, чёрт возьми? Какой прок от топанья ногами? В конце концов, ему даже некуда было податься. И в конце концов, он и Кэп — Стив, он и Стив, нужно было начать думать о нём как о Стиве — должны были выполнить задание. Все остальное сейчас не имело значения. 

Разумнее всего было бы вернуться в сарай, но перспектива ползти обратно, поджав хвост, была слишком унизительной. Тони остановился и стал ждать. Вскоре по усыпанной листьями земле зашуршали шаги, и раздался голос Стива: 

— Ты знаешь, не так много раз я могу извиниться, чтобы извинения что-то значили.  
— Мне не нужны извинения! — Тони обернулся. — Мне нужно объяснение. Как так вышло? 

Капитан Америка впервые появился в новостных хрониках месяца через три после исчезновения Стива. Даже если бы можно было обрасти мускулатурой за столь короткий срок — а Тони, чёрт возьми, знал, что нет, нельзя — Кэп был как минимум на десять сантиметров выше Стива и шире его в плечах, даже не считая мышц. Его руки были крупнее, его челюсть была другой формы. Он физически не мог быть тем самым человеком. Только — как-то был. 

— Меня не взяли, когда я попытался, — сказал Стив. — Негоден, как ты и говорил. Я был вне себя и никак не хотел смириться. Помнишь какой я был, да? 

Тони хотелось сказать: «Нет, не помню». Хотелось крикнуть: «Я тебя не знаю!» и «Хватит вести себя так, будто ты это он!», но слова не давались. Стив, кажется, принял его молчание за предложение продолжить. 

— Я в три призывных пункта подался, и во всех мне указали на дверь. Я собирался попытать счастья в Джерси, но в третьем меня заметили. Он был не в форме, но я сразу понял, что он связан с военными. Сказал, что если я действительно хочу служить, то у него есть место для меня. Экспериментальная программа, которую вёл тайком вывезенный из Германии учёный. Эмиль Эрскин.  
— Я его знаю, — поразился Тони. — Мы пересекались на вечеринке в Берлине когда-то давно. Высокий тощий малый, очки в роговой оправе, всё время бормочет под нос о молекулярной биологии?  
— Да, — невесело улыбнулся Стив. — Это был тот доктор Эрскин. 

Тони нахмурился. 

— Был? 

Улыбка Стива испарилась. 

— Он мёртв, — Стив склонил голову и запустил руку в волосы, как всегда делал, когда волновался или был расстроен. Теперь, когда Тони действительно обращал внимание, он видел сходство в каждом жесте, каждой привычке. — Убит немецким наёмником. Эрскин руководил секретной программой для армии, пытался усилить физические способности обычных солдат. Я думаю, меня в это втянули только потому, что хотели испытать процедуру на ком-нибудь бесполезном, прежде чем рисковать дееспособными солдатами. Но программа сработала, — Стив пожал плечами одновременно гордо и неодобрительно. — И вот он я.  
— Вот он ты, — эхом повторил Тони. Он был слишком оглушён новостями, чтобы выдать какую-то более значимую реакцию. Сама мысль о том, что этот восхитительный, ужасающе идеальный человек перед ним был Стивом, его Стивом, кожа-да-кости художником, который обожал «Полуночного Гонщика» и отвратительно играл в пул не укладывалась в голове. — Это Эрскин с тобой такое сделал? 

Стив кивнул. 

— Я не знаю как. Даже если бы я смыслил в науке, всё было строжайше засекречено. Я не должен был тебе даже этого говорить. Но это правда.  
— Я думал, что ты умер, — голос Тони дрогнул. — Не сразу, о нет. Сначала я думал, что ты ещё злишься и просто меня избегаешь. Потом ты пропустил крайний январский срок сдачи у Джоны, и тогда я понял, что что-то случилось. Роуди и я стали проверять больницы и морги, искали среди задержанных полицией, всюду. Я нанимал людей. Я знал, что ты пытался пройти комиссию и у тебя ничего не вышло. Я даже думал… — Тони остановился и прикрыл глаза, когда воспоминание об одной странности вдруг приобрело смысл. — Один из нанятых мной людей нашёл документы о рядовом Стиве Роджерсе на военной базе в Вирджинии. Но в документах он значился как метр восемьдесят три и под сотню килограмм, и я понял, что это точно не ты. Только это был ты, да?  
— Да, — Стив обошёл Тони и встал к нему лицом. — Тони, прошу, поверь мне, я не хотел, чтобы так всё было. Но теперь я солдат и у меня есть приказы. Я поклялся хранить эту тайну.  
— Точно, — ответил Тони. — А мне ты никогда ничего не обещал. Понимаю.  
— Тони…  
— Ты, наверное, чуть живот не надорвал мысленно, когда я на восторги изошёл, что меня спас сам Капитан Америка. Когда говорил со мной, как с незнакомцем, которого ты просто вытащил из реки, потому что Капитану Америке так положено, правда? «О, я знаю вас, мистер Старк, я читал ваш журнал». Ты, наверное, решил, что я самый грандиозный идиот на свете.  
— Конечно я так не думал! — у Стива хватило нахальства выглядеть обиженным, будто не он был виноват во всей этой чертовщине изначально. — Откуда ты мог знать? Почему я бы вдруг стал считать тебя… А-а, — глаза Стива распахнулись шире, и потрясённое понимание озарило его лицо. — Так вот оно что. Я должен был сразу догадаться.  
— Догадаться о чём? — раздражённо уточнил Тони. Стив смотрел на него, как на самолично решённое сложное уравнение, и Тони это совсем не нравилось.  
— О том, что тебя будет злить больше всего. — Стив шагнул к нему, и Тони пришлось с усилием сдержаться, чтобы не отступить на такой же шаг назад. Не то чтобы Стив давил на него своим присутствием; просто с такого расстояния было сложнее игнорировать новый рост Стива. Почему-то нависающий над ним Стив вызывал большее отторжение, чем просто нависающий над ним красавец-незнакомец. Тони встал прямее и занял оборону за своей лучшей глумливой улыбкой. 

— Что меня злит больше всего? Я думал, это и так яснее ясного.  
— Ещё как, — ответил Стив. — Только не так, как ты думаешь. Послушай, мне очень жаль, что пришлось исчезнуть отовсюду, и жаль, что пришлось тебе лгать. Но дело ведь не в этом, правда? Ты мог бы простить мне всё это, если бы я был тем Стивом Роджерсом, которого ты помнишь. Никем. Ты просто не можешь мне простить, что я теперь Капитан Америка.  
— О, ради Бога! — Тони подавил горький смешок. — Только не это опять, — вот теперь это точно был Стив, и, похоже Тони пришлось обогнуть половину земного шара и чуть не утонуть, только чтобы продолжить спор, который они начали парой месяцев раньше. — Это было чушью тогда и это осталось чушью сейчас.  
— Нет, это правда, — настойчиво ответил Стив. — Ты не прочь, чтобы тебя спас Капитан Америка, но ты не способен принять помощь от Стива Роджерса. Тебе больше нравилось спасать меня.  
— Я никогда…  
— Я был второкурсником из художественной школы, подметающим полы, чтобы было на что оплатить учёбу. Ты дал мне работу, за которую уцепился бы любой уважающий себя профессионал. Ты познакомил меня с людьми, которые могли помочь мне продвинуться. Ты приглашал меня в гости, только чтобы лишний раз меня накормить. Ты делал мне подарки.  
— И ты думал, что это я тебя так спасаю, — слова оставили во рту Тони мерзкое послевкусие. — А я, дурак, думал, что мы просто были друзьями. 

Стив дёрнулся, но выдержал взгляд Тони. 

— Конечно же мы были друзьями. Я никогда не хотел этого терять, Тони. И я хочу вернуть твою дружбу сильнее, чем… чем почти что угодно. Но ничего не получится, если ты не готов принять меня тем, кто я есть сейчас. Равным. 

Какая злая шутка, горько подумал Тони. Стив спас его от холодной и гадкой смерти, возился с ним, накормил его, рискнул своей жизнью и заданием, и полдня потратил на поиски аккумулятора только потому, что сердце Тони вдруг забарахлило. И после этого он взял и назвал их равными? Это было так неправильно, что Тони даже не представлял, с чего начать объяснения. 

— Ты в своём ли уме? — пробормотал он. — Но даже если не в своём, это не оправдывает того, что ты сделал. Это ты хлопнул дверью, ты позволил мне думать, что ты умер, ты поддерживал этот обман. Ты посмотрел мне в глаза этим утром и сделал вид, что никогда не слышал о Стиве Роджерсе. Ты не имеешь права сейчас пытаться перевести спор на меня и на то, что делаю не так я.  
— Не об этом совсем речь, — Стив отступил, стиснув кулаки. — Речь о… Послушай, я не могу взять назад всё, что я сделал. Даже если бы я мог, я не стал бы, потому что на кону сейчас куда больше, чем ты или я. Я знаю, что это было низко по отношению к тебе, и мне очень жаль. Но тебе ведь недостаточно моих извинений, да? И я не жалею, что я Капитан Америка теперь, а ты ведь хочешь, чтобы я пожалел именно об этом. 

Тони хотел пояснить ему в подробностях, что он думает на этот счёт, но какая-то его крохотная часть рассудительно напомнила, что у них действительно нет на это времени и что у них есть проблемы поважнее. 

— Ты прав насчёт одного, — сказал он. — На кону куда больше, чем ты и я. На случай, если ты забыл, у нас тут замок, кишащий фрицами, которые умеют контролировать погоду. Мы собираемся что-то с ними сделать или будем дальше стоять здесь и спорить, справедливо я на тебя злюсь или нет? 

Стив, кажется, всерьёз решил обдумать этот вопрос. 

— Ты прав, — сказал он в конце концов. — Нам следует сосредоточиться на задании.  
— Приятно знать, что хоть в чём-то мы согласны, — пробурчал Тони и пошёл обратно в деревню первым. 

Андрей и Оана всё ещё ждали на пороге, когда Стив и Тони поравнялись с сараем. Тони улыбнулся им, но они уставились в ответ, напряжённые и скрытные, и придвинулись поближе, словно ища друг у друга поддержки. 

— Можешь им за меня спасибо сказать? — спросил Тони.  
— Я уже поблагодарил их, — ответил Стив, но остановился и заговорил с парой снова. Андрей продолжил напряжённо молчать, но Оана, запинаясь, настойчиво произнесла несколько фраз высоким голосом.  
— Она говорит, что нам лучше не возвращаться в замок, — перевёл Стив. — Говорит, что вся долина проклята, и что те, кто туда забредает, никогда не возвращаются.  
— Конечно же, она проклята, — Тони закатил глаза, — такие места всегда прокляты. Если ты продвинутый учёный, живущий в суеверном мире, ты в первую очередь распустишь подобные слухи, чтобы люди тебя не донимали. Соломонари, наверное, заложили в местных ужас перед дьяволом, ещё когда впервые здесь осели.  
— Не только соломонари, — ответил Стив. — Когда я говорил с ней раньше — пока ты отдыхал в сарае — она сказала мне, что в замке живёт дьявол. Он вроде как выходил с отрядом немцев три недели назад согнать рабочие руки, чтобы помочь с какой-то постройкой в замке. Когда никто не пошёл добровольно, солдаты просто выволокли из домов пару мужчин и увели под прицелами.  
— Ну да, похоже на фрицев, — сказал Тони. — Но я не думаю, что это дьявол их на это надоумил. 

Стив пожал плечами. 

— Я только пересказываю тебе, что Оана сказала мне. Я думаю, она имела в виду командира немцев. Я не всё сказанное понял, но она очень настаивала, что он не обычный человек.  
— Отлично, — сказал Тони, — тогда пойдём знакомиться с дьяволом.

✦ ✦ ✦ 

К несказанному облечению Тони, в этот раз они пошли к Соломансу низами. Они держались леса, подальше от главной дороги, и обогнули озеро за замком, прежде чем покинуть прикрытие леса. К тому времени на землю уже опустились сумерки. Тони и Стив держались тени, приближаясь к кромке озера. Тони присел на корточки, чтобы заглянуть в воду.

С первого взгляда было ясно, что это не обычное лесное озеро. Отмель не переходила полого в глубокую воду, скорее, земля просто заканчивалась у кромки. Обрыв был идеально отвесный, и дно терялось в тёмной синеве воды. Карстовая воронка или даже сенот, хотя Тони ещё никогда не видел провалов с такими ровными стенками. Он закатал рукав и сунул руку в воду. 

— Тёплая, — он ожидал талых вод, но температура озера была ближе к температуре тела.  
— Подземный термальный источник? — предположил Стив. Тони не стал оборачиваться на голос. Каждый раз, когда он смотрел на Кэпа во время их пробежки по лесу, он пытался отыскать следы того, старого Стива ( _настоящего Стива_ , упрямо настаивала какая-то крохотная его часть) в идеальном теле Капитана Америки. Это отвлекало, а собранность им сейчас была важна как никогда.  
— И так может быть, — Тони забрал воды в пригоршню и принюхался. От воды не разило серой, которой обычно несло от вулканических источников, она вообще ничем не пахла, но это ничего не доказывало. — Может, термальный источник, который смешивается с более холодным. Если бы я знал, что совершу здесь аварийную посадку, я бы навёл геодезические справки заранее. 

Тень Стива придвинулась по траве ближе к Тони, и Тони тут же позабыл своё твёрдое решение не оглядываться, повернув голову. Стив рядом с ним опустился на одно колено и склонился над водой. Большинство людей не смогло бы удержать равновесие с таким рюкзаком и здоровенным щитом на спине, Стив же даже не стал опираться о землю ладонью. 

— Мне кажется, — сказал он через какое-то время, — или там на дне что-то светится? 

Тони наклонился ниже, всматриваясь. Теперь, когда Стив обратил его внимание, далеко внизу что-то действительно тускло просвечивало сквозь толщу синевы. На дне виднелись и невнятные чёрные пятна, почти незаметные в надвигающейся темноте, но по ним уже можно было понять, что в глубинах скрывается нечто громадное странной формы. 

— Ты знаешь, — задумчиво сказал Тони, — согласно некоторым легендам о Соломансе, озеро на самом деле было магическим котлом, в котором соломонари готовили гром и молнии. А в других вариантах на дне спал дракон, который плевался молниями, когда его будили.  
— Дракон? — Стив нахмурился, глядя на воду, словно всерьёз ожидал увидеть поднимающегося из глубин ящера. — Это же не может быть правдой?  
— Сомнительно, — Тони вдруг остро захотелось, чтобы у него сейчас был батискаф, или водолазный колокол, или хотя бы компрессор с очень длинным шлангом. Что бы не находилось там, на дне, оно было научным чудом наравне со всем, что Тони видел в Атлантиде; сама мысль о том, что нацисты добрались до чуда быстрее него бесконечно злила. — Я думаю, что это механизм. Гигантский аккумулятор или генератор, чтобы обеспечить электричество, и трансформатор, генерирующий молнии. И что бы это ни было, оно здорово нагревается.  
— Ясно, — Стив окунул руку в воду. — Поэтому она тёплая.  
— Пульт управления, скорее всего, внутри замка, — Тони запрокинул голову, чтобы получше рассмотреть массивную стену, нависающую по ту сторону озера. — Есть идеи, как туда забраться?  
— Да, — Стив поднялся на ноги. — Но будет лучше, если мы подождём до темноты.

✦ ✦ ✦ 

Они снова отступили в лес и нашли укромное место в неглубокой лощине среди кучки елей. Стив разложил на земле содержимое рюкзака и отложил в сторону минимум, который был им необходим, чтобы забраться в замок и убраться из него: моток крепкой капроновой верёвки, крюк-кошка, фонарик, походной нож в кожаных ножнах и стандартный армейский «кольт» в кобуре. Стив пристегнул нож на пояс и протянул Тони пистолет.

— Будет лучше, если его возьмёшь ты. 

Тони протянул руку, но тут же её опустил. 

— Ты наверняка лучше стреляешь, чем я.  
— Я и без него справлюсь, — сказал Стив, будто проникнуть тайком в замок, полный нацистов, было равноценно прогулке в парке. — А тебе нужно что-то для защиты.  
— А тебе не нужно? — Тони пасмурно посмотрел на него. — Дай угадаю, Эрскин одарил тебя силой убийственного взгляда?  
— У меня есть щит, — Стив машинально поднял руку, чтобы погладить металлическую кромку за правым плечом. — Пистолет у меня только потому, что высший эшелон отказывается пускать меня на задания без него. Они пока не привыкли к моим методам. Если бы тебя со мной не было, я бы просто оставил его в рюкзаке.  
— К твоим методам. Точно, — Тони взял пистолет, подпоясался кобурой и запихал в карман запасные пули, когда Стив протянул ему коробку. — Бьёшь фрицев щитом. Уверен, твоё руководство это просто обожает.  
— Я выполняю задания. Их это устраивает, — Стив набросил моток верёвки через плечо, наискось через грудь, и взял фонарик. — Возьми и это тоже.  
— Только не говори, — Тони закатил глаза, — что ты теперь видишь в темноте.  
— Более-менее, — Стив не стал распространяться, только продолжил держать фонарик, пока Тони не выхватил его у него из рук. Затем он снова сложил рюкзак и сел, прислонившись спиной к дереву и уложив щит на колени. — У нас ещё минут пятнадцать есть, прежде чем окончательно стемнеет. Давай отдохнём, пока можем.  
— Не думал, что тебе нужен отдых, — проворчал Тони. 

Стив приложился затылком о ствол дерева. 

— Слушай, хватит уже, я понял. Я изменился и тебе это не нравится. Мы можем делать это не сейчас?  
— Делать что?  
— Это, — Стив не пошевелился, и его лицо скрадывала сгущающаяся тьма, но Тони всё равно каким-то образом чувствовал волны бессилия, почти осязаемо исходящие от Стива. — Когда ты начинаешь в штыки воспринимать то, что я говорю и смотришь на меня так, словно я тебя оскорбил самим своим существованием. Я не прошу тебя прекратить даже — просто… забыть на время. Можешь меня ненавидеть потом сколько влезет, когда мы оба выберемся оттуда живыми.  
— Не ненавижу я тебя, — Стив всегда умел обернуть его праведный гнев в чувство вины за две секунды или меньше. — Просто не знаю, что о тебе думать. Я помню, какой ты был. Я вижу, какой ты теперь стал. Но пока что эти два кусочка не очень подходят друг к другу.  
— Это потому, что ты слишком много об этом думаешь, — Стив сложил руки на белой звезде в центре щита. — Я знаю, что выгляжу совсем другим, но это только поверхность. Я всё равно тот, кого ты знал.  
— Тот, кого я знал, — тихо сказал Тони, — не стал бы мне лгать. 

Стив молчал так долго, что Тони даже понадеялся, что этот разговор закончился. Когда Стив снова заговорил, его голос был тихим и напряжённым: 

— Иногда, — сказал он, — ты сам не знаешь, на что ты способен, пока не представится случай проверить. Я не уходил от тебя в новогодний день, рассчитывая исчезнуть. Не планировал менять личность, бросать всё, что у меня было и всех, кого я знал, не собирался начинать заново на новом месте, где мне нужно было лгать всем и каждому. Сейчас во всём этом мире кроме тебя есть, может, три человека, которые знают, что связывает студента-художника, рядового Стива Роджерса и Капитана Америку. И один из этих троих — президент.  
— Какая честь, — кисло пробормотал Тони. 

Стив нетерпеливо дёрнул сложенными на щите руками, но продолжил, словно Тони ничего не говорил:  
— В тот день, перед тем, как нас должны были увезти в Лехай-кэмп, я вернулся в свою старую квартиру, чтобы взять кое-что из вещей. Мне пришлось взбираться по пожарной лестнице, когда стемнело, потому что нельзя было, чтобы кто-то увидел, как я вхожу в дом Стива Роджерса. Когда я уходил, я проверил почтовый ящик, и там было то новогоднее фото с тобой. Пеппер, наверное, отослала его до того, как вы поняли, что я пропал без вести. Я стоял там, смотрел на снимок и чуть не плюнул на всё, так сильно мне хотелось увидеться с тобой или поговорить. Уйти и не дать тебе знать было самым сложным решением в моей жизни. Иногда я спрашиваю себя, как у меня вообще получилось. Но я знаю одно — я был собой, когда это сделал, и сейчас — это тоже я. 

Тони не представлял, что на это ответить, но, с другой стороны, Стив вряд ли рассчитывал на ответ. Тони показалось даже, что эта маленькая речь была на пользу не столько ему, сколько Стиву. Кэп был довольно немногословен, но Стив предпочитал проговаривать всё, что у него на уме. Ему, кажется, полегчало, когда он высказался; он даже расслабил спину и руки. 

— Нам пора, — пробормотал он. — Уже достаточно темно. 

Темно или нет, но идея приближаться к замку по открытому пространству, на самом виду у любого, кто мог бы смотреть со стен, вызвала у Тони гадкую чесотку в затылке. На стенах замка не было признаков движения, в бойницах не мелькал даже свет, но стряхнуть ощущение пристальной слежки не удавалось. Немцы не могли оставить весь тыл без охраны просто потому, что к нему не вело ни одной дороги. От этой мысли Тони слегка присел на бегу, пока трусил за Стивом по кромке озера. Вряд ли это его спасло, если бы по ним открыли огонь, ему просто становилось легче оттого, что он представлял собой менее заметную мишень. 

Они без приключений добрались до стены и по дуге дошли до одной из угловых башен. Тони включил фонарик и направил луч вниз, закрывая свет спиной, чтобы его не увидели сверху. Заложенные в стену камни были практически одинаковыми формой и размером, и работа каменщиков, наверное, впечатляла, когда замок только-только построили, но со временем известь износилась от ветра и непогоды, и местами даже осыпалась совсем, оставляя заметные зазоры между камнями. 

— Я могу влезть туда без страховки, — Стив провёл рукой по кладке. — Привлечёт меньше внимания, чем заброшенный на стену крюк.  
— Всё равно нас могут засечь, когда ты будешь втаскивать меня, — отметил Тони. 

Стив пожал плечами. 

— Ничего не попишешь. По крайней мере я буду рядом, чтобы разобраться, если нас заметят.  
— Отлично, — Тони выключил фонарик. — Будешь сбрасывать кого-то со стены, постарайся не попасть в меня, ладно? 

Легко Стиву говорить, подумал Тони, глядя, как тот рукой ищет уступ и подтягивается, что он остался таким, как прежде. Может, это даже было правдой в целом. Но Стив не мог глянуть на себя со стороны, не мог увидеть того, что заметил бы любой другой. Тони сбивала с толку даже не физическая перемена. Просто тот, кого Тони знал в Нью-Йорке, никогда не был так хладнокровно уверен в своих возможностях. Никогда не говорил «Я это смогу», будто по-другому и быть не может. 

Стив уже почти пропал из виду, болтаясь едва различимой тенью где-то на полпути наверх. Он забрался достаточно высоко, чтобы падение его сильно покалечило или даже убило, но Тони, поразмыслив, понял, что за такой исход он почти не волнуется. Это ведь Капитан Америка. Конечно же, он бы не сорвался. Чёрт возьми, да он мог бы голыми руками вырубить каждого фрица в замке, наверное, пока Тони прохлаждался снаружи. 

«Я ему не нужен здесь», — подумал Тони и вздрогнул, потому что это было именно то, в чём его обвинял Стив, будь он неладен. Быть бесполезным балластом при Капитане Америке было не так обидно, пока он не оказался тем тощим малым, которого Тони когда-то учил играть в пул. 

Отдалённый шум мотора выдернул его из мрачных размышлений. Тони метнулся в укрытие в тени тесного угла между башней и стеной. Он вытащил из кобуры пистолет и высунулся из-за угла ровно настолько, чтобы увидеть в сотне метров приближающиеся головные огни автомобиля. 

Дерьмо. Их заметили? Они уже в курсе, что Стив здесь? Сигналы тревоги, во всяком случае, еще не звучали. Тони посмотрел вверх, но стена терялась в темноте, и Стива было не рассмотреть. Успел ли он забраться? Он мог стать слишком лёгкой мишенью, если бы его заметили сейчас. 

Огни подъехали ближе, и Тони смог разглядеть легко бронированную машину с прожектором, приделанным у пулемётной турели. Машина затормозила в полусотне метров от того места, где прятался Тони, и полдюжины солдат выбрались из неё, выстраиваясь в неплотную линию. Водитель включил прожектор, луч света осветил на озеро, а затем, описывая медленную арку, пополз в сторону замка. Тони нырнул обратно за угол, тяжело дыша. Он был в безопасности в своём убежище, если только кто-то из солдат не пошёл проверить, что творится за углом башни. Если бы ему удалось пробраться незамеченным к соседнему углу, он мог бы вернуться в лес до того, как его заметят вообще. Но это значило бросить Стива легкой добычей посреди стены, без поддержки и с единственным путём отступления — вниз. 

Думать было некогда, не было времени и на хитрые планы. Тони вышел из-за угла, поднял пистолет и выстрелил в прожектор. Стекло разлетелось дождём осколков и искр, водитель метнулся прочь из-за руля, Тони выпустил ещё три пули одну за другой, выведя из строя одну из фар, швырнул пистолет в озеро и распластался на земле как раз перед тем, как автоматная очередь искрошила стену над ним. 

Голоса заорали по-немецки, и кто-то шумно затопал в его сторону. Тони остался лежать, где лежал. Теперь, когда он выдал своё местоположение, бежать было бессмысленно. Он только надеялся, что у солдатов не было приказа стрелять на поражение всех посторонних. В поле зрения Тони показалась одна пара армейских сапог, ещё одна, и ещё несколько. В спину ткнулось дуло автомата, не слишком сильно, но задело одну из больших ссадин, оставшихся от аварийной посадки. Один из солдат рявкнул что-то. Прозвучало как приказ, но Тони не представлял, значило ли это «Лежать и не двигаться!» или «Встал немедленно!», или вообще что-то совсем другое. Тони рискнул и встал. В него никто не выстрелил, значит, он либо угадал правильно, либо солдаты очень были терпеливые. 

Тот же солдат — лейтенант, если Тони правильно расшифровал знаки отличия — наорал на него на немецком. 

— Я не понимаю, — сказал ему Тони на ломаном французском. Это бы никого не обмануло надолго, но чем больше неразберихи относительно своей личности он сможет посеять, тем лучше. Он был грязный, взлохмаченный и щеголял трёхдневной щетиной. Была даже слабенькая надежда, что в замке его никто не узнает. 

Ему связали руки и усадили в машину с двумя солдатами в качестве конвоя, пока остальные продолжили рыскать. Паре солдат даже пришла в голову замечательная идея посветить вверх фонариками, и Тони усилием воли подавил паническое желание осмотреть стену, но, видимо, Стив всё же успел забраться внутрь. Тони на всякий случай упорно рассматривал носки своих ботинок, пока лейтенант не отозвал поиски. Солдаты были явно недовольны, но Тони только равнодушно посмотрел на них, когда они снова принялись орать на него, наседая с вопросами, и вскоре весь отряд забрался в машину. Водитель сделал небольшой круг у озера, и кто-то пальнул наугад в сторону деревьев — либо потому, что ему померещилось движение, либо просто сгоняя злость, Тони не мог точно сказать. Вскоре все успокоились, и машина вывернула на главную дорогу к замку. 

«Ладно», — подумал Тони, когда массивные въездные ворота захлопнулись за ними. — «Тоже ничего так способ проникновения».


	4. Chapter 4

✦ ✦ ✦

Ворота вели в обширный мощёный дворик, освещённый голыми лампочками, подвешенными у стен. Ряд авто и мотоциклов ютился под навесом рядом с конюшней, которая с виду могла быть построена все восемь столетий назад. Дешёвые гофрированные сараюшки неловко толпились в узких пространствах между изначальными замковыми постройками. У стен высились ящики с припасами. Немцы, похоже, готовились осесть здесь надолго.

Центральная сторожевая башня была массивным прямоугольным строением, увенчанным круглой башней с куполом, которая выглядела странно неуместной на фоне угловатой, массивной архитектуры замка. Водитель заглушил мотор перед дверью, двое солдат выволокли Тони из машины и погнал его внутрь под бдительным присмотром лейтенанта. 

Башня изнутри тоже освещалась электричеством. Тони задумался было о местоположении генераторов, но долго размышлять ему не дали. Солдаты, шедшие за ним, подгоняли его тычками. Тони обругал их на французском и, спотыкаясь, поплёлся к лестнице. 

Подъём получился долгим и неприятным. Ступеньки были узкими и крутыми, подниматься со связанными за спиной руками было сложно. Тони считал ступеньки, больше чтобы унять волнение, чем из практических соображений, но сбился со счёта где-то на восьмидесяти, когда оступился и отступил на пару шагов назад, налетев на идущих позади него. Через три пролёта они добрались до верней площадки, где пара солдат с каменными лицами и пулемётами наперевес охраняли низкую дубовую дверь. Дальше последовал короткий обмен быстрыми фразами, которые Тони для себя перевёл как: «Мы поймали идиота снаружи, что нам с ним делать?». Затем один из охранников распахнул двери, и Тони, пригнувшись, шагнул в самое причудливое помещение, которое он только видел. 

Выглядело оно так, словно кто-то пытался устроить погодную обсерваторию внутри гигантских часов. Потолок-купол был испещрён сложным переплетением шестерёнок, кабелей и валов, а каменное возвышение посреди комнаты поддерживало какую-то антенну невиданной конструкции: хитрая металлическая штуковина в острых выступах, увенчанная конической спиралью. Охранники приказали ему остановиться, прежде чем он успел подобраться достаточно близко, чтобы рассмотреть все в подробностях, но Тони был уверен, что он узнал бледный, слегка флуоресцирующий металл, из которого была сделана спираль. 

Рычаги в полу рядом с возвышением, кажется, осуществляли основное управление всеми механизмами. Под таким углом обзора сложно было судить о предназначении, но Тони догадался, что крыша, наверное, должна опускаться, чтобы дать платформе место для подъёма. Он посмотрел вверх и действительно, купол рассекала поперечная борозда, где две половины состыковывались. Немцы никак не могли устроить всё это за пару дней с момента прибытия. Это всё было создано руками соломонарей. 

В стену слева был вделан ряд застеленных круглых приборных панелей, под ними протянулось что-то вроде пульта управления. Со своего места Тони видел, что экраны светятся, но антенна загораживала обзор. Тони осознал, что пытается сделать хоть полшага вперёд, чтобы взглянуть получше. 

— Тони Старк. Какой приятный сюрприз. 

Тони оцепенел. Его так заворожили механизмы в помещении, что он почти забыл о своем положении; Тони привели сюда скорее всего для того, чтобы показать главнокомандующему. Главнокомандующий, впрочем, стоял около пульта управления, и его скрывала антенна. Сейчас он вышел на открытое место, и Тони с трудом сдержался, чтобы не отпрянуть. Он не знал, что тревожило его больше — серая эсэсовская униформа с двойными дубовыми листьями на воротнике или красный ухмыляющийся череп там, где должно было быть человеческое лицо. 

Красный Череп. Так вот о каком дьяволе говорила Оана. Тони читал и отчёты разведки Ника Фьюри, и раздутые газетные статьи, но фотографий к словам не прилагалось, только работы художников. Тони всегда предполагал, что череп был чем-то вроде маски, как колпак Земо, но сейчас он засомневался. Если это и была маска, она казалась весьма убедительной, без видимых швов и застёжек. Ничто не нарушало иллюзию. 

Он был нацистской версией суперсолдата, причиной создания Капитана Америки. Тони подумал ещё, что это наглядно показывает разницу между двумя сторонами и почему США достался Стив Роджерс, а фрицам досталось… это. 

— Смотрю, вы выжили после падения. Мне было интересно, удастся ли вам, — Красный Череп говорил с сильным акцентом, но его голос звучал нормально. А это значило, что где-то под этим высоким форменным воротником пряталось самое обычное горло из плоти и крови, с голосовыми связками, гортанью и языком. Наверное, всё-таки маска. Мысль не особо утешала: последним нацистом в маске, с которым столкнулся Тони, оказался его собственный отец. 

Ещё меньше утешал тот факт, что Красный Череп узнал Тони с одного взгляда. Плакала идея сеять сумятицу касательно своей личности. 

— Что я могу сказать? — Тони пожал плечами так изящно, как только позволили связанные руки. — Я исключительно удачливый.  
— Полагаю, ваша броня вас спасла, — презрительно сообщил Череп, словно с его точки зрения нужда в бронированной защите была слабостью. — А где ваша броня, Старк? Не должны ли вы явиться сюда в ней?  
— Закопал под деревом, — быстро ответил Тони. — Только не спрашивайте, под каким, я старательно его не запомнил. Оно было зелёное и коричневое. И с листьями. А может с иголками. 

Красный Череп неспешно подошел к Тони. Костяное лицо плохо передавало эмоции, но что-то в бледных голубых глазах было такое, отчего Тони чувствовал, как его мысленно вскрывают, тщательно отмечая и документируя все уязвимости. Тони постарался сохранить каменное выражение и заставил себя не отводить взгляд от неподвижной улыбки. Он не позволит какому-то фрицу-уродцу в хэллоуинской маске лишить его мужества. Он и похуже видал. 

— Вы, конечно, лжёте, — нечестность Тони его скорее веселила, чем оскорбила. — Впрочем, неважно. Вы скоро всё выложите начистоту, о себе, о вашей броне, и о вашем напарнике. Который, к слову, отлично сумел раствориться в воздухе. Где он, мистер Старк? И кто он?  
— Не представляю, о чём вы, — ответил Тони. — Я здесь совершенно…  
— Опять лжёте, — Красный Череп шагнул ещё ближе, так что теперь он практически наступал Тони на ноги. — Соломонари, — прошипел он, — были самыми могущественными техномагами своего времени, да и любого другого, пожалуй. Вы всерьёз думаете, что они не придумали бы способ обнаруживать чужаков в собственном замке? Мы узнали о вашем присутствии, как только вы приблизились, и мы знали, что вас двое. 

Системы оповещения. Чёрт. Неудивительно, что крепостные стены так плохо патрулировали. Тони обозвал себя идиотом за то, что не подумал об этом раньше. По крайней мере, эта система была не особо точной, если Красный Череп не знал, что сюда прибыл Стив и где он сейчас. Тони позволил себе улыбнуться. 

— Жаль разочаровывать, — сказал он. — Вы, похоже, плохо считаете. 

Красный Череп низко зарычал и стиснул кулаки. Похоже, он собирался ударить Тони, но все же взял себя в руки. Когда он заговорил снова, самодовольство и ровный тон встревожили Тони куда больше. 

— У нас есть общая знакомая. Вернее, была. Гиалетта Нифария. Она написала пару весьма любопытных отчётов о вас незадолго до своей трагической кончины.  
— Могу представить, — Тони натянуто ухмыльнулся, несмотря на то, что во рту поселился кислый привкус. Из всех ошибок его жизни, Гиалетта, похоже, единственная собиралась преследовать его вечно. — Думаю, вы отлично провели время за чтением, уединившись в своей спальне. 

В этот раз Красный Череп его таки ударил. Молниеносный хук врезался в челюсть, отчего голова Тони дёрнулась и перед глазами потемнело на пару секунд. Ноги Тони подкосились, но оба конвоира подхватили его под руки и удержали в стоячем положении. Тони тяжело обвис всем телом у них на руках. Пусть враг думает, что Тони на самом деле слабее, чем есть. И потом, у него в голове всё ещё звенело от удара, а челюсть ощутимо опухала слева, там, куда впечатался кулак. Если им приспичило удерживать его на ногах, Тони совсем был не прочь свалить большую часть этой работы на кого-то другого. 

Красный Череп пролаял приказ, один из держащих отстегнул с пояса нож и подал ему. Лезвие вспороло рубашку Тони, и уцелевшие пуговицы разлетелись по полу. Череп довольно хмыкнул, увидев железную пластину. 

— Значит, это правда, — он постучал кончиком ножа по железной кайме. — Механическое сердце. Доктор Зола будет весьма доволен. 

Тони понятия не имел, кто такой Зола, но категорически не желал подпускать к своему сердцу любого, звавшего себя доктором и работавшего на нацистов. «Эй, Стив, сейчас будет самое время выполнить один из этих героических штук, которыми Капитан Америка славится…» 

— У вас есть выбор, мистер Старк, — Красный Череп обвёл края пластины ножом. Тони постарался не дёргаться и бесславно не преуспел. — Вы можете побыть полезным мне и предоставить кое-какую информацию, или же можете помочь доктору Золе в его исследованиях. Предлагаю вам решить как можно быстрее. Если передумаете позже, вы, возможно, уже не сможете об этом сообщить.  
— Вы меня знаете, — Тони выжал смешок. — Я предан науке.  
— Как пожелаете, — Череп прошел обратно к пульту управления и щёлкнул рычажком. Кусок стены, скрипя и рокоча, отъехал в сторону, обнаружив узкую лестницу, ведущую вниз. 

Тони попытался сопротивляться, когда солдаты потащили его к проходу, больше для того, чтобы потянуть время, чем всерьёз надеясь на успешный побег. Он даже умудрился недурно засветить ногой в пах одному, который попытался его схватить. Но не так уж много он мог сделать со связанными за спиной руками против целой комнаты солдат, так что единственной наградой за его усилия стали несколько минут задержки и целый набор новых синяков в довесок к уже имеющимся. В конце концов солдаты просто столкнули его с лестницы, когда стало ясно, что добровольно он не пойдёт. Тони кучей приземлился на пролёте, сплюнул кровь из рассечённой губы и уставился на закрывающуюся потайную дверь наверху. 

Отлично. Теперь Стив его точно никогда не найдёт.

✦ ✦ ✦ 

Доктор Зола оказался долговязым сутулым гражданским с мышастой шевелюрой и в очках в проволочной оправе. Поверх дешёвого коричневого костюма он накинул белый лабораторный халат. Его импровизированная лаборатория обустроилась в скверно пахнущей комнате с высоким потолком и узкими окнами. В ней уместился целый шкаф разномастных склянок, рентген, электрокардиограф и холодильник-переросток с надписью от руки, гласящей «Biologische Proben — Vorsicht!». Стены облепили анатомические схемы и обязательная таблица элементов. Что-то, отдалённо похожее на аппарат для ЭСТ со свисающими, как щупальца, электродами, зловеще припало к столу у окна.

Длинный металлический стол с креплениями не предвещал ничего хорошего. Ножки стола были намертво прикручены к полу, а кожаные ремни с виду давно не лежали без дела. Тони посетило мрачное чувство, что он только что узнал о судьбе пропавших британских солдатов, о которых Стив говорил раньше. Не говоря уже о тех, кого Череп притащил на «работы» из деревни Оаны. 

Конвоиры Тони, наученные горьким опытом, стали куда осмотрительнее. Они втащили его на стол и сначала закрепили ноги, прежде чем развязать руки, и один из них всё это время держал Тони на прицеле. Он не опустил пистолет, пока Тони, наконец, не был надёжно привязан. Тони бы польстило такое тщание, если бы его не сковывал ужас. 

Он провёл большую часть своей жизни, учась не чувствовать себя уязвимым, учась не думать о том, что его сердце буквально нараспашку для любого, кто находится с ним рядом. Он выматывал себя до предела, рисковал там, где и здоровые люди бы спасовали, и смеялся над Роуди и Джарвисом, когда они пытались его приструнить. Но поддерживать хотя бы видимость неуязвимости было невозможно, когда Зола нависал над ним очкастым стервятником и где-то рядом ухмылялся Череп. 

— Потрясающе, — Зола провёл руками по нагрудной пластине и широко заулыбался, когда под давлением его пальцев пластина открылась. Говорил он чисто, разве что с намёком на акцент. Он, кажется, не обратил внимания, что Тони непроизвольно содрогнулся и задышал чаще. — Никогда не видел ничего подобного. Как вам удалось найти хирурга, который согласился хотя бы попробовать?  
— Деньги решают, — Тони попытался говорить беззаботно, но голос его подвел. Неважно, впрочем. Зола всё равно не следил за реакцией.  
— Похоже, оно отправляет электрические импульсы прямиком в сердечную мышцу, — Зола выудил пинцет из нагрудного кармана халата и наклонился, чтобы потыкать репульсорную помпу. — Вы страдали от аритмии? Это врождённое? В каком возрасте вам поставили диагноз? 

Тони проигнорировал вопросы и изо всех сил постарался не замечать участившееся сердцебиение и холодный пот по всему телу. Он сосредоточился на мозаичном потолке над ним, на замысловатом узоре из тёмных и светлых деревянных треугольников, выложенных концентрическими кругами. В них наверняка должна быть какая-то логика, может, степенной ряд, он бы понял принцип, нужно было только пересчитать… 

Внезапная боль в груди разбила мысли на тысячи вертящихся фрагментов, и Тони заметался в ремнях. Он хотел вдохнуть, но на рёбра давил невидимый груз. Он не мог расправить лёгкие, не мог сделать и глотка воздуха. В ушах стоял низкий гул, во рту отдавало медью. Когда он с усилием попытался сделать вдох, всё вокруг расплылось и растворилось в темноте. 

Тони вряд ли отключился надолго, потому что когда зрение немного прояснилось, Зола нависал над ним в той же позе, что и раньше, хотя Череп подошёл чуть ближе. Их лица слегка расплывались, будто Тони смотрел на них через фильтр неустойчивого фокуса. Груз с груди никуда не делся, и тугой узел в левом плече отдавался острой болью в руку и шею, но, по крайней мере, он снова мог дышать. Если очень постараться. 

— …возможно вызывать и приостанавливать вентральную фибрилляцию искусственно! — с большим энтузиазмом вещал тем временем Зола. Тони заподозрил, что пропустил увлекательнейший доклад о собственной научной ценности. — Бочелли и Превост проделали весьма любопытную работу в Женеве в конце столетия, но не думаю, что дошло до опытов на человеке. Уверен, вы тоже видите потенциал, герр _Roter Schädel_.  
— По мне, так это пустая трата времени, — нетерпеливо ответил Череп. — Столько хлопот, чтобы помочь одному дефектному человеческому образцу достичь половозрелого возраста. Неудивительно, что американцы не спешат выступить с войной против нас, если они тратят ресурсы на такое.  
— О, но ведь есть множество потенциальных применений, — Зола потёр руки. — Например, для солдат, получивших сердечные травмы на службе. Я должен изучить его как можно подробнее.  
— Изучайте, сколько душа пожелает, доктор, — Красный Череп сгрёб волосы Тони в кулак и приподнял его голову над столом. — Если, конечно, мистер Старк не хочет нам что-нибудь сказать. Вы как, не передумали? Ещё не поздно.  
— Хрена с два не поздно, — прошипел Тони. Весь этот «допрос» был сплошным фарсом. Стив был где-то в замке, и большая часть гарнизона, скорее всего, прочёсывала территорию в его поисках. Никакая информация или её утаивание не помогла бы ни задержать, ни ускорить поиски. Красный Череп, оберфюрер СС, мог задать Тони Старку, главному поставщику оборонных сил Америки, тысячу обоснованных вопросов, но ублюдок не озвучил ни одного. Он просто радовался, как ребёнок, наблюдая, как Зола разбирал Тони на запчасти. 

А может, он просто ждал, пока Зола закончит, прежде чем приступать к настоящему допросу. Может, он считал, что после этого Тони станет разговорчивее. 

Может, он был прав. Тони уже покрылся потом и мелко дрожал, и это было не только реакцией тела. Сама мысль о том, что его бросят на растерзание научному любопытству Золы наводила безграничный ужас. Тони не был героем, как бы Пеппер не приукрашивала его похождения для восторженной публики. У него не было иллюзий насчёт того, что он выдаст, если Череп вернётся и задаст пару вопросов через несколько дней, или даже через несколько часов. 

— Что ж, замечательно, — Красный Череп выпустил волосы Тони и отступил на шаг. — Не забудьте сообщить, если передумаете. До тех пор — он весь ваш, доктор.  
— Благодарю, — радостно отозвался Зола и склонился, чтобы снова ткнуть помпу. 

В этот раз боль была не такой острой, но она длилась дольше. Тони выгнулся, натягивая ремни, пока они не врезались до крови, и тщетно ждал отключки. Он попытался заорать и не мог, не мог и звука издать, пока Зола не подрегулировал цепь тока и боль отступила ровно настолько, чтобы дать ему сделать вдох. К тому времени он так вымотался, что смог выжать едва ли сдавленный писк. 

Зола делал карандашом пометки в блокноте. Тони бы посмеялся, если бы у него хватило дыхания. 

Вдали затарахтела пулемётная очередь. Тони не мог сказать, где стреляли: снаружи или на нижних этажах башни. Красный Череп шагнул к окну, выглянул в него, затем крикнул что-то своим людям, которые вскинули оружие и покинули помещение. 

Похоже, Стив давал знать о своём присутствии. Тони разнообразия ради заволновался не о своём плачевном положении. Стив, может, и Капитан Америка, но он был, насколько помнил Тони, вооружён всего лишь одни щитом против значительно превышающих его численностью немецких солдат. Если он собрался отмочить какую-то глупость ради Тони… 

— Что происходит? — спросил Зола.  
— Ничего, — прорычал Красный Череп. — Продолжайте.  
— Нам бы стоило, пожалуй, подойти к вопросу организованнее, — Зола ушёл в дальний конец комнаты, прочь из поля зрения Тони. Тони услышал, как он копошится в ящиках у дальней стены, и добрую минуту в красках воображал всякие ужасы, пока Зола не вернулся, неся совершенно обычный с виду тонометр. 

Тони проглотил истерический смешок. 

— Ваши методы исследований неряшливы, — сказал он Золе. — Если вам были нужны базовые показатели, надо было снять их до того, как вы мне сердечный приступ устроили.  
— Лучше поздно, чем никогда, — бодро ответил Зола. 

Автоматная очередь застрекотала снова, на этот раз ближе и под аккомпанемент повышенных голосов. Красный Череп пробормотал что-то себе под нос и взвёл пистолет. 

— Оставайтесь здесь, — приказал он Золе. Тони услышал, как он заорал «Was ist da los?» и эхо его шагов в коридоре снаружи. Зола , похоже, немного встревожился, когда стрельба возобновилась, но прошла минута, другая, ничего угрожающего не произошло, так что Зола взял себя в руки и принялся прилаживать манжету на руку Тони. 

— Это правда необходимо? — вздохнул Тони и адресовал Золе самую чарующую улыбку, какую только сумел выдать в таких обстоятельствах. — Послушайте, профессор, я могу вам здорово сэкономить время. Хотите знать, как работает эта штука в моей груди? Отвяжите меня от стола и я вам нарисую диаграмму. 

Зола, похоже, всерьёз задумался над этим предложением, но, прежде чем он решился на «да» или «нет», дверь разлетелась в щепки. Красно-бело-синее размытое пятно с тихим свистом рассекло воздух, описав дугу над Тони, отскочило от дальней стены, смело Золу с ног, отбросив его через всё помещение, и вылетело обратно в дверной проём. 

Тони потребовалась пара долгих секунд, чтобы осознать, что он только что увидел щит Капитана Америки в действии. Когда до него дошло, Стив уже был рядом, расстёгивая ремни и помогая Тони сесть на краю стола. 

— Тони, — щит лязгнул о пол. Стив обхватил лицо Тони и просто уставился на него, тяжело дыша. Стив был бледен. На правой щеке красовался жуткого вида порез, будто его задели ножом или штыком, но рана уже покрылась корочкой. — Ты цел? Что они с тобой делали?  
— Давление померяли, — ответил Тони и снова подавил желание расхохотаться. Стив нахмурился, но не стал настаивать.  
— Идти сможешь?  
— У меня есть выбор?  
— Не особо.  
— Тогда смогу, — Тони содрал с руки манжету и встал. Колени слегка подогнулись, но Тони опёрся рукой о стол и выпрямился. — Бежать не надо, надеюсь?  
— Пока что нет, — Стив взвесил щит в левой руке, приобнял Тони за плечи правой, поддерживая его, и они побрели к выходу. — Я, кажется, обезвредил всех в башне, но скоро должно подтянуться подкрепление.  
— Там Красный Череп, — предупредил его Тони.  
— Видел. Его работа, — Стив провёл пальцами по порезу на щеке. — Но он сбежал, когда я отобрал у него нож и он заметил, что все его люди без сознания. — На лице Стива мелькнуло презрение: — Трус. 

Лаборатория находилась в конце короткого узкого коридора. Тони увидел впереди ещё три двери, но они все были разломаны в щепки, как дверь в лабораторию. Пара постовых распласталась лицами вниз на полу, то ли без сознания, то ли мёртвые: Тони не собирался останавливаться и проверять. 

— До лестницы ещё метров десять, она за углом, — сказал ему Стив. — Дойдёшь, как думаешь? 

Тони и так чувствовал себя, словно пробежал марафон, но жаловаться было бесполезно. 

— Справлюсь как-нибудь, — он отстранился от слишком надежного плеча Стива и прислонился к стене. — Тебе понадобятся свободные руки. 

Решение оказалось своевременным, потому что они завернули за угол как раз тогда, когда по лестнице им навстречу поднимались трое с оружием наготове. Тони проорал предупреждение, бросаясь на пол, но Стив уже действовал и без подсказки. 

Он, не сбавляя шаг, метнул щит и бросился за ним следом, описав в воздухе сальто, от которого Тони вдруг засомневался во всех законах физики разом. Щит приложил первого солдата и отправил вниз по пролёту, отчего его выстрелы ушли в потолок куда-то за спиной Тони. Во второго Стив влетел ногами вперёд, прихватив в полёте третьего, и они все вместе скатились с лестницы. Раздался вопль, ещё один выстрел, затем наступила тишина. 

— Стив? — Тони поднялся, держась за стену. На это понадобилось больше времени, чем ему хотелось бы; тело очень настаивало, чтобы ему дали насладиться нормальной работой сердца и оставили в покое. — Ты жив?  
— Я в порядке, — Стив появился на лестнице со щитом в руке. — Но нам нужно спуститься вниз как можно быстрее. Солдаты скоро подтянутся.  
— Наверх, — сказа Тони. Стив недоумённо моргнул.  
— Что?  
— Нам нужно наверх, — Тони нетвёрдо шагнул вперёд. — На верх башни.  
— Зачем? — Стив окинул лестницу озадаченным взглядом. — Мы там будем лёгкой добычей.  
— Там генератор молний, — сказал Тони. — У них, скорее всего, провода проложены под землёй и соединяют его с озером. Я могу вывести его из строя, если мы доберёмся до верха. И всю башню обрушить. Наверное. 

У Стива буквально отвисла челюсть. 

— Наверное?  
— Эй, я наверху только пару минут пробыл, — Тони пожал плечами. — Не было времени осмотреться. Но я почти уверен. И потом, мы не можем себе позволить оставить всё как есть, и сейчас — наш единственный шанс. Ты собираешься стоять и спорить со мной?  
— Ладно, — Стив шагнул вперёд и снова придержал Тони за плечи. — Если повезёт, они будут искать нас внизу, потому что никто не подумает, что мы настолько идиоты, чтобы идти обратно наверх. Давай покончим с этим. 

Подъём занял целую вечность. Тони остро понимал необходимость спешки, но его ноги попросту отказывались шаркать хоть чуть быстрее, и Тони подозревал, что, если он попробует пересилить себя, то конечности отнимутся вообще. Отличный бы вышел конец у этой заварушки, если бы Тони откинулся на последнем этаже, после всего, что Стив сделал, чтобы его спасти. 

К слову о спасении… 

— Слушай, — пропыхтел Тони, когда они притормозили, чтобы перевести дух на четвёртом этаже. — Ты что, просто оббегал всё, проламывая все двери и головы на пути, пока не нашёл меня?  
— Да, — ответил Стив. 

Тони пожалел, что не видел этого своими глазами. 

— Не слишком скрытно, тебе не кажется? 

Это было шуткой, в основном чтобы отвлечься самому, но Стив сдавленно поперхнулся и резко затормозил, отчего Тони потерял равновесие и вынужден был схватиться за стену, чтобы не упасть. 

— Скрытно? — рассерженный Стив схватил Тони за плечи и от души его встряхнул. — Знаешь, что не скрытно, Тони? Стрелять в поисковый отряд, когда тебя ищут, но тебе некуда бежать и негде спрятаться, это совсем не скрытно!  
— Я их отвлекал, — ощетинился Тони. Наверное, этого говорить не стоило, потому что Стив опасно побагровел. Тони прикинул, может ли Капитана Америку хватить инсульт. — Не мог же я дать им тебя увидеть, пока ты карабкался, правда? Ты там был уязвим.  
— А ты не был?  
— Не как ты. Не посреди высоченной стены и без щита на спине, который всему миру орал о том, кто ты. Они бы тебя на месте убили.  
— Поэтому ты решил им подать себя на блюдце? — Стив стиснул пальцы, и Тони едва не скривился от боли. — Ты серьёзно считаешь, что так было бы лучше?  
— Я бы не вынес, если бы потерял тебя снова.  
— Ты… — Стив прерывисто вздохнул, но так и не смог закончить предложение. Он ссутулился, и его хватка на плечах Тони ослабла. Стив наклонился и прижался лбом ко лбу Тони. — Я услышал выстрелы. Посмотрел вниз, а ты лежал на земле. Я подумал, что ты мёртв.  
— Ужасное чувство, а? — отозвался Тони.  
— Сначала эта твоя история с сердцем, потом это… — Стив сглотнул. — Я чуть вниз за тобой не прыгнул, но увидел, что ты зашевелился. Дикость, знаю. Толку бы от этого было, если бы тебя правда застрелили? Я мог всё отправить псу под хвост, и мне было наплевать. 

Тони провёл языком по губам и постарался не заскулить. Стив стоял так близко, и его руки были такими тёплыми, и всё было так кошмарно невовремя. Их задание до сих пор висело на волоске; задержись они ещё немного на лестнице, и провал им обеспечен. 

Стив, видимо, подумал о том же, потому что он опустил руки и с тихим вздохом отступил. 

— Идём, — сказал он. — Мы почти на месте.

✦ ✦ ✦ 

Двое солдат на верхнем пролёте успели выстрелить пару раз, но пули отскочили от щита Стива. Тони решил, что слишком переутомился: он только чуть-чуть восхитился, когда Стив одновременно ударил локтем и ногой, снимая обоих охранников с разницей в долю секунды. Аплодировать в их положении было несколько неуместно, поэтому Тони пробормотал только: «Отлично сработано» и прошёл за Стивом.

Стив запер дверь на засов и нахмурился, проверяя дверь на прочность. 

— Что бы ты не собирался там делать, давай быстрее. Это их надолго не задержит.  
— Это не всё, — сказал Тони. — Здесь есть тайный ход, через который они могут войти. Я постараюсь не задерживаться. 

Он прохромал к пульту управления слева. Стеклянные экраны, которые он заприметил раньше, всё ещё светились, и сейчас Тони рассмотрел, что они показывали серые и мутные, но достаточно внятные изображения со всех территорий снаружи замка. С их ли помощью фрицы засекли их со Стивом? Соломанские технологии впечатляли всё больше. 

Рядом с экранами в стену была утоплена латунная панель. Тони потребовалась пара напряжённых секунд, чтобы понять, как её сдвинуть, но, как только он обнаружил и разжал зажимы с обеих сторон, панель вышла из пазов сравнительно легко. За ней скрывалась ещё одна сложная система шестерёнок, шкивов и толстых медных кабелей, уходящих в просверленные в камне дырки. 

— Ну-ну, — пропыхтел Тони, растягиваясь на полу и забираясь в тесное пространство. — Так и думал.  
— Всё хорошо или всё плохо? — в голосе Стива слышалось напряжение, да и сам он вряд ли расслабился. Если люди Красного Черепа вломятся сейчас, ему придётся держать оборону против них в крохотном помещении, пока Тони возится с железками.  
— Всё очень хорошо, — Тони сел и махнул в сторону центральной платформы. — Видишь, эта крыша над нами открывается. А эта штука, похожая на антенну? Я думаю, это и есть сам генератор молний. Эта белая катушка наверху — орихалк. 

Стив нахмурился. 

— Это что?  
— Суперпроводящий сплав. Я пару лет назад нашёл трезубец из этого добра в Атлантиде, но он был уничтожен позже.  
— Теперь вспомнил, — кивнул Стив. — Читал в «Марвелсе».  
— Тогда ты должен помнить, что орихалк делает большой бабах при определённых условиях, — Тони вскарабкался на ноги и осмотрел пульт управления. Нигде не было ничего полезного, никаких ярлыков или подписей или инструкций, но Тони достаточно имел дел с механизмами, чтобы примерно представлять, что к чему. — Если я смогу запустить генератор, не открывая крышу, я устрою здесь грозу. Я почти уверен, что это сойдёт за «определённые условия».  
— Отлично, — Стив пасмурно осмотрел платформу. — А как нам не поджариться в этом случае?  
— Убраться куда-нибудь, — и Тони дёрнул рычаг, надеясь, что это включение электричества. Под ногами угрожающе загрохотало, и пол затрясся. Орихалковая катушка слабо засветилась синим. — Оно минуту-другую заряжаться будет. Нам нужно… 

В дверь врезалось что-то тяжёлое, затем её осыпали яростными ударами, и кто-то проорал с той стороны: «Brechen Sie sie auf!» 

— Они сейчас вломятся, — Стив шагнул к двери, держа щит наготове.  
— Забудь о них, — отрезал Тони, — они так или иначе проберутся сюда. Мне нужно, чтобы ты уничтожил пульты до того, как они это сделают.  
— Не проблема, — Стив в два шага оказался на другой стороне комнаты, рядом с Тони, и вогнал край шита в механизмы посреди пульта управления. Рассечённые пополам кабели осыпались ливнем искр, а металлические шестерни смялись, как бумага. 

— Чёрт подери! — Тони отпрыгнул. — Из чего эта штука сделана?  
— Военная тайна, — ответил Стив. 

Стук стал раздаваться реже, но отчетливее, словно в дверь размеренно били чем-то тяжёлым. Сама она пока держалась, но петли понемногу отходили от косяка. Однако до того как они отвалились окончательно, потайная дверь отъехала в сторону, и в комнату ворвался Красный Череп во главе отряда вооружённых солдат. 

Череп яростно взвыл, когда увидел их, и осыпал градом выстрелов, но Стив не стоял на месте. Пули высекли искру из стен, а он уже прыгнул, перекатился и выпрямился напротив Черепа, так близко, что почти оттоптал ему ноги. Стив замахнулся щитом, и Череп отлетел на к стене. Удивительно, но он тут же вскочил на ноги без видимых последствий. Наверное, всё-таки часть слухов о нацистской сыворотке для суперсолдат была правдивой, ну или у него просто не хватило ума не подниматься. 

Остальные немцы прицелились, но Стив уже вихрем вертелся в самой их гуще. У них было больше шансов попасть в своих, чем задеть Стива, поэтому они медлили. Тони выругался и нырнул за платформу с генератором, когда двое особо умных решили пострелять по нему вместо Стива. Стив вырубил одного прицельным ударом ноги и отправил другого в полёт щитом. Трое оставшихся рассредоточились, чтобы обеспечить себе место для стрельбы, и вскинули винтовки. Тони выкрикнул предупреждение, и в этот момент пол под ними выгнулся и вся башня содрогнулась, будто от землетрясения. Орихалковая катушка над Тони раскалилась от бледно-синей до ослепительно белой и плюнула разветвлённой молнией в центр закрытого купола. Воздух в комнате мигом нагрелся и сгустился от едкого запаха озона. Вниз рухнули осколки камня и металла. Маленькие юркие молнии ответвились от основной и разбежались вдоль купола, отплясывая среди шестерёнок. 

У Тони и Стива было единственное преимущество: они были готовы заранее. Они рванули к выходу, пока все остальные пытались укрыться. За их спинами катушка изрыгнула ещё молний, и стены застонали. Башня крупно тряслась, и ступеньки под ногами Тони выгнулись. Он бы полетел по лестнице во второй раз, в этот раз даже без помощи солдат, если бы Стив не ухватил его под руку. 

Им вслед снова застрекотали очереди. Стив запнулся, но не замешкался и не издал ни звука. Тони не мог посмотреть, ранили ли его, и у него не хватало дыхания, чтобы спросить. Он рискнул бросить один взгляд через плечо и увидел, что Красный Череп мчался следом за ними по лестнице, вооруженный двумя пистолетами. Содрогающаяся башня здорово мешала ему прицелиться, но он не мог мазать вечно в таком крохотном пространстве. Кто-то из солдат уже нёсся следом за Черепом, Тони слышал топот, хотя ещё никого не видел. 

«Мы не успеем». Чёрт возьми, это всё его вина. Он уговорил Стива подняться наверх, и теперь их убьют из-за него. 

Если только Стив не будет один. Он бы смог выбраться один, Тони был уверен. Если никто не будет его замедлять и ему не придётся защищать никого, кроме себя, Стив легко уберется отсюда. А это ведь важнее всего, раз Стив теперь не был просто Стивом. Он был Капитаном Америкой, а Капитан Америка не мог погибнуть. 

— Ты можешь… — начал было Тони.  
— Даже думать не смей, — прорычал Стив.  
— Я…  
— Я сказал не смей, — голос Стива дрожал. — Я тебя вырублю и унесу, если ты ты только попробуешь отстать и остаться, клянусь. А теперь шевелись, чёрт возьми! 

Тони хотел поспорить, но слова не шли. Он только и мог думать, что о Стиве, как пару минут назад он стиснул плечи Тони и давился словами, словно они делали ему больно. 

«Я подумал, что ты мёртв. Я мог всё отправить псу под хвост, и мне было наплевать». 

Тони понимал даже слишком хорошо, поэтому он захлопнул рот и продолжил бежать. 

Они одолели ещё один лестничный пролёт, прежде чем башня окончательно сдала. Ступени под ними выгнулись в последний раз и рассыпались. Что-то тяжёлое и зазубренное ударило Тони в спину, и он рухнул на четвереньки и затормозил у самого края кучи обломков, которые раньше были лестницей вниз. 

Над ними провалился целый лестничный пролёт, прихватив с собой часть наружной стены. Когда Тони поднялся, его окатило дождем и ледяным ветром. Ни Красного Черепа, ни его людей он не увидел; это, наверное, было не так уж и плохо, но перестало иметь значение. Пути и вверх, и вниз были отрезаны, а остатки башни могли рухнуть в любой момент. Тони повернулся к Стиву и увидел, как он закидывает щит за спину и шагает в пролом в стене. Тони заметил разодранный рукав и кровавое пятно там, где одна из пуль, видимо, его задела. Лицо Стива было перепачкано потом и грязью, но он был совершенно спокоен и собран. 

— Давай! — Стив дёрнул Тони за руку. — Нам нужно прыгать!  
— Что?!  
— Давай! — и Стив бросился в пролом, так и не выпустив руку Тони. 

Так всё и началось, рассеянно подумал Тони. Падение сквозь дождь и тьму, и вокруг только гром и молнии. Только в этот раз при нём не было ни брони, ни парашюта, и Стив падал вместе с ним, и они теперь точно… 

дышать. Жажда воздуха пробилась сквозь оцепенение, обожгла лёгкие и сдавила диафрагму. Руки и ноги словно свинцом налились, но Тони всё равно заставил себя двигаться, забарахтался, пока смутно напоминающие гребки движения не стали отдалённо походить на плавание. Он не знал точно, будет ли от этого прок, но знал, что должен попробовать. Стив на него очень рассердится, если он утонет после всего, что они пережили… 

Что-то дёрнуло его за шиворот и потянуло наверх, намного быстрее, чем он мог бы всплыть самостоятельно, так быстро, что у него уши заложило. Через миг его голова оказалась над поверхностью, и он смог вдохнуть снова. 

— Тони! — Стив был рядом с ним, держался за его рубашку и кричал прямо в ухо: — Ты со мной? Плыть сможешь? 

Понадобилась ещё пара беспорядочных, жадных вдохов, прежде чем Тони удалось прокашлять: «Да». Руки и ноги всё ещё были неуклюжими и тяжёлыми, но теперь, когда у него получалось дышать, двигаться стало проще. 

Они выбрались на ближайший берег и повалились на землю, тяжело дыша и откашливая воду. 

— Думаешь, кто-то за нами погнался? — выдохнул спустя какое-то время Тони.  
— Мне кажется, у них есть проблемы поважнее. — Стив сел и нетвёрдой рукой убрал с лица мокрые волосы. — Смотри. 

Вся башня и стены рядом с ней исчезли, осели на земле бесформенной горой обломков. Из завалов тут и там занимался огонь, и столб густого дыма поднимался в небо. Тони почувствовал мимолётный укол сожаления. Он обнаружил столько древних знаний, но ему пришлось от них отказаться. Утешало только, что и Красному Черепу они не достались. 

— У тебя получилось, — задыхаясь, сказал ему Стив. — Ты правда обрушил всю башню.  
— Я обрушил? — Тони аж поперхнулся. — Это не я вышиб целый гарнизон фрицев, не выстрелив ни одной пули! 

Стив покачал головой. 

— Толку бы от этого было, если бы башня осталась.  
— Ладно тогда, — ухмыльнулся Тони. — У нас получилось.  
— У нас получилось, — согласился Стив и поцеловал его. 

Поцелуй вышел совсем не таким, как тот спешно прерванный в Нью-Йорке, и не только потому, что они оба промокли до нитки, а Стив стал на десяток килограмм мышц крупнее. В этот раз они оба не собирались отстраняться. Руки Тони обхватили талию Стива прежде, чем Тони сообразил, что он вообще делает, а Стив целовал его так, словно это был последний шанс в его жизни. Впрочем, может, этот раз не так уж и отличался от того, потому что всё мысли Тони зациклились бесконечным «да, пожалуйста, Стив, о боже, да, да, пожалуйста, пожалуйста», как и в прошлый раз. 

Он не сдержал разочарованный стон, когда Стив наконец отодвинулся. Стив, похоже, истолковал его по-своему, потому что тотчас нахмурился. 

— Ты цел?  
— Я в порядке, — быстро ответил Тони. — Всё отлично просто. Можно ещё раз, пожалуйста? — он подался вперёд, но Стив упёрся руками ему в грудь.  
— Ты ещё сердишься?  
— Что? — Тони потребовалось пару мгновений, чтобы вообще вспомнить, что он злился на Стива недавно и за что. Первой мыслью было ответить: «Да забудь к чертям», но затем он заставил себя задуматься.  
— Нет, — решил он наконец. — Не сержусь. Может, я дурак, может, мне стоит злиться дальше, но… Мы оба могли погибнуть там, но мы живы. Мы вместе и мы выбрались, и кто знает, как долго это продлится? Мы на войне, всё-таки.  
— Я заметил, — сухо ответил Стив. — И я собираюсь воевать дальше. Это теперь часть меня. Я не могу жить по-старому, даже если захочу.  
— Знаю, — Тони глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. — И я не стану делать вид, что могу вот так просто взять и привыкнуть. Но… когда ты хлопнул дверью в первый день нового года, я сказал себе: отпусти его. Дай ему успокоиться, мы всё решим позже. А потом я год думал, что ты погиб, — от одних только слов Тони содрогнулся, вспоминая пережитое горе. — Второй раз я этой ошибки не сделаю. Мы не можем себе позволить держать зло или откладывать решения на потом. Только не в такое время.  
— Я рад, что мы одного мнения, — сказал ему Стив и снова поцеловал его. Поцелуй получился, к сожалению, весьма коротким, зато крайне воодушевлённым. У Тони даже слегка закружилась голова. — Давай выбираться отсюда. Нам до точки эвакуации ещё очень далеко. 

У Тони вдруг гадко засосало под ложечкой от скверного предчувствия. 

— Насколько далеко?  
— Километров сто. 

Сто километров. Пешком. В треклятых горах. Тони измученно застонал и растянулся на земле. 

— Всё. Я сдаюсь. Дай мне по голове и скинь обратно в озеро, я слишком устал.  
— Вставай, — засмеялся Стив. — Всё будет не так уж плохо. Я отдам тебе весь мой паёк шоколада. — Стив поднялся и протянул Тони руку. 

Тони ухватился за неё.


End file.
